Daylight
by DemonicLove555
Summary: AU: Naruto Uzumaki is a chunin rank shinobi of Konoha, over the years his resolve to become Hokage weakened, his purpose to protect the village at any cost. One day Itachi Uchiha appears and gives Naruto an offer he cannot refuse... NaruHinaIno Pairing.
1. Ch 1: Origin of Power

**A/N**: A quick note before I begin, the only difference between my time-line and the time line of the original Naruto time-line is that Orochimaru never interfered with the Chunnin Exams therefore the Sand's Attack on the village never happened and the result being that the Third Hokage was never assassinated. As well as some alternate character placement/development. For example Ino has taken Sakura's place on Squad Seven. With that being said enjoy my experimental AU story!)

**Daylight Ch. 1: Origin of Power**

_(Italics: Thoughts / Flashbacks / Dream sequence. _**Bold: Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Characters's Speech. **Underline: Time Skips)

Love… It's a word often spoken of. There are many varieties and variations of love, the love between family members, between close friends, and the most spoken of: The love shared between two lovers. Regardless of the many variations of this feeling known as love a young Shinobi by the name of Naruto Uzumaki never knew its meaning. His entire life he had been shunned because of the demonic animal spirit imprisoned within his very being, as well as never knowing the love of a mother or father. The prejudice had meaning to those with knowledge of the reasoning behind the shunning of the young boy but to their children it was merely blind hatred. Over the years Naruto had been able to forgive all those who have wronged him in the past…

However as he grew stronger his resolve to become Hokage steadily grew weaker… His motivation and refusal to give up regardless of the obstacles before him as well as the inhuman chakra reserves he had been born with gave him extraordinary strength and allowed a large arsenal of Jutsu at his fingertips. Yet at the same time the Naruto everyone knew in the Academy had became a completely different person. Naruto was fourteen years old now with exceptional skill as a shinobi for his young age. He had even been promoted to Chunin due to his power and level of strategic skill. His teammates Sasuke Uchiha and Ino Yamanaka were promoted as well and the result was that each member of Team Seven individually led a team of three Genin on routine missions most of the time and rarely gathered to participate in missions unless it was urgent and of the highest significance.

If Naruto could not become Hokage in the way he had anticipated his ultimate goal was to advance to a high enough level to take the Special Jonin Test, if passed it allowed him a single once-in-a-lifetime chance to join the ranks of the ANBU Black Ops. The test was more serious than any of the previous exams however. If you attempt the test and fail, attempt the test without proper preparations and/or your Exam Proctor felt you weren't serious you will not be able to join the ranks of ANBU in your entire lifetime and will not be allowed a second chance. They're professionals and don't take kindly to those who waste their time. Naruto had just returned to the village with his three Genin Subordinates and after confirming their identities with the guards at the front gate they all proceeded to enter the village.

The Genin under Naruto's command were average at best when it came to a balance of Taijutsu, Ninja Tools and Ninjutsu. In his professional opinion they were suited for low level missions and lacked any notable talent what-so-ever. They definitely were not suited for battle against enemy Ninja. "Naruto-san can we be dismissed? The mission's over right?" One of the Genin asked, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts. "What? Oh right yeah you're all dismissed I'll go give the report to the Old Man myself." Naruto replied in a distant tone. And with those last words Naruto vanished in a cloud of white smoke.

* * *

The Third Hokage sneezed suddenly, wiping his nose clean with a nearby tissue before discarding it. "Some beautiful woman somewhere must be gossiping about me…" Sarutobi said to himself with a confident grin on his face. A few moments later an audible knock sounded from the other side of Sarutobi's Office Door. "Come in." The Third Hokage called out as he took a long drag from his pipe, placing it on top of his desk as he slowly exhaled the stream of smoke through an open and nearby window. "I take it your mission was successful Naruto?" Sarutobi asked Naruto with his back turned to the young Jinchuuriki. "Yes but in all honesty I don't see any of those Genin advancing any further… Hold on a moment let me get you the report…" Naruto said as he pulled out a scroll from his Ninja Tools Pack and handed it to Sarutobi.

The Hokage gladly accepted the report and placed it on his desk beside his wooden pipe. "So tell me Naruto how long has it been since you've spoken with either Sasuke or Ino?" The Hokage asked Naruto with a genuine curiosity clearly present in his tone. "About once a week, I understand wanting to gauge my leadership skills but are all these lame missions really necessary?" Naruto asked in reply to the Hokage's question. In response to this the Hokage merely laughed. Naruto observed the Third Hokage's laughter with a look of confusion written across his facial expression. "I'm sorry Naruto, you've proven you have acquired the skill set required to lead Ninja into battle and effectively make use of every Ninja's specialty within your squad. However with accordance to your rank you are required to complete routine missions such as this at least once every two weeks. Understood?" The Third Hokage finished.

Naruto nodded his head and gave a short bow. "I take it that means I'm dismissed?" Naruto asked in a hopeful tone. Sarutobi laughed in response. "Yes you can go Naruto just don't do anything I wouldn't do." The Third Hokage said. Without needing to be told twice Naruto vanished in a cloud of smoke. Naruto had now officially finished the mission with his report being turned in and man was he hungry! Without hesitation the young Jinchuuriki made his way to the Market District to get some food!

* * *

Ino had just gotten back from the hot springs and she was so relieved. She had been on a week-long mission and had just now gotten the chance to wash her hair and take a nice, long bath. Lost in the bliss of the moment Ino wandered through the market district aimlessly. A moment later she collided with something or someone and she fell to the ground suddenly. "Ouch… That really hurt…" The blonde Kunoichi said aloud as she composed herself and began to get up. "I'm really sorry Ino are you okay?" a familiar voice said from the direction of whoever ran into her. "Yeah I'm fine but what was the big idea running into me like that Naruto?" Ino replied as she brushed herself off. "I'm really sorry about running into you like that Ino. Let me make it up to you by buying you lunch." Naruto offered in a carefree tone. Seeing no harm in the idea since he was about to go eat anyway.

Ino was slightly taken aback, she wasn't sure how to respond to the situation, was Naruto asking her out or just asking her to lunch out of compassion for running into her? Regardless she did admit she was hungry and not accepting a kind offer like this would be rude of her. "Sure Naruto, it's been a while since we caught up anyway, what did you feel like eating? I'll go for anything with the exception of ramen of course…" Ino finished with a sly grin spread across her facial expression as she spoke. Naruto masked his emotional response as he replied to her words. "No ramen? Kill me now and save me the unnecessary suffering." Naruto replied with a strong hint of sarcasm in his tone of voice. "How does that place sound?" Ino asked suddenly, pointing to a nearby barbeque restaurant.

"My friends Shikamaru and Choji come here all the time, it's actually very good I'll have to admit…" Ino said in a distant tone while looking away from Naruto. Without giving Naruto even a moment to respond Ino grabbed his hand and led him to the restaurant with a running start. "You just going to stand there all day or are we going to get some lunch?" Ino asked in a teasing tone, a gentle and playful look on her facial expression.

* * *

"Is it time?" A tall, shadowed figure asked another seemingly identical figure in a deep, masculine tone. "No, it is not time to strike yet… Wait for night fall and be cautious of enemy shinobi, especially the Jonnin…" The identical figure replied as he and the other figure gazed at the horizon, Konoha within sight. "Are the preparations complete?" the second figure asked as he gazed ahead into the darkness of the night. "Yes, now all that's left is to retrieve Minato's son, the Fourth Hokage's Legacy." The first figured replied in a tone of absolute seriousness.

* * *

Three Hours Later…

"Alright well you have a good night Ino!" Naruto said with a grin on his face, waving as he ran off toward the direction of his apartment complex. The sun had set and the streets were empty with the exception of the occasional drunk. Naruto took the shortcut through an alleyway and proceeded to jump a wall that led him directly to his apartment complex. After climbing a long, spiral staircase Naruto finally arrived at his apartment, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a key. Naruto then proceeded to effortlessly slide the metal key into the slot and turned it clockwise. The clicking sound of gears confirmed the door had unlocked and with that in mind Naruto turned the handle and opened the front door, closing and locking it behind him.

"**Naruto Uzumaki I presume?"** A deep and mysterious voice said from all around him. Naruto's eyes narrowed and he put himself into a basic defensive Taijutsu stance, a kunai ready in each hand. **"Put away your weapons I have absolutely no intention of fighting you…" **The mysterious voice said in reaction to Naruto's fully justifiable, cautious behavior. "If what you say is true, show yourself and prove to me your intentions aren't hostile." Naruto replied, his gaze drifting around his dark apartment. **"Very well… I will meet your conditions." **The mysterious voice said. Not more than a moment later a raven-haired, cloaked figure with notable crimson eyes appeared before Naruto. Naruto was taken aback at the shinobi's appearance. "You have the same eyes… As Sasuke…" Naruto said aloud as an immediate reaction.

With that statement the cloaked figure stepped forward, his pale face and facial features exposed in the bright twilight. **"I see you've met my younger brother…" **The cloaked figure said suddenly, a mixture of curiosity and interest written into his very facial expression. "I see so you're Itachi Uchiha… The one who eliminated the entire Uchiha Clan in a single night…" Naruto said in a distant tone of voice, his uneasiness clearly visible. **"I know secrets of the Shinobi world that would make your skin crawl… Even darken your reality completely." **Itachi said in a mysterious tone of voice of the upmost seriousness. Naruto wasn't entirely sure what Itachi was talking about nor could he find a reason to trust this stranger.

"So, you're not the bad guy?" Naruto asked hesitantly. Naruto's unawareness of Itachi's true purpose limited himself, needless to say he was cautious.**"Naruto… An organization called Akatsuki is after the power of the Jinchuuriki, in essence the Nine Tailed Fox imprisoned in your body. Eventually they will come for you and at the rate you're progressing you won't be able to defend yourself… This village has a strong bond between its shinobi but most of the ancient shinobi arts have either been sealed away or forgotten… Even if a Sannin or Hokage level shinobi instructed your training it would be incomplete… If you truly wish for the power to defend yourself and others then meet me underneath the great western bridge along the border of the Fire Country... I'll be waiting…"**

And without even waiting for a response the form of Itachi scattered in a pack of swift crows, Naruto only then coming to the realization Itachi had spoken to him through a powerful Genjutsu and was never physically there to begin with. Naruto wasn't sure he could trust the word of who he assumed to be his enemy. Yet at the same time Naruto couldn't sense any form of deceit in Itachi's words, he knew it was illegal for a shinobi to leave the village they're assigned to without permission from the Hokage, but getting Sarutobi's permission to leave the village would be a mistake, he's quite sharp and would see through any illusion Naruto could create in an instant. If Itachi wanted to he could have killed Naruto effortlessly in a Genjutsu and Naruto would never known until it was too late…

Naruto made up his mind: He was going to accept Itachi's offer. If it labeled him a traitor so be it… If this training would allow him the strength to protect others he would fully accept the consequences without hesitation… Adamant in his resolve Naruto quickly packed enough food, medical and ninja supplies for a week's journey, collected his life savings he had been saving since his very first Genin Mission with Team Seven, and left his apartment. Naruto made a running start, gathering chakra in the soles of his feet as he launched himself upward and over the outer wall of Konoha, rolling to the ground to absorb most of the impact from the fall. He quickly gathered chakra in his feet again and with a burst of chakra-enhanced speed he sped off, keeping Itachi's directions in mind as he journeyed to the western border of the land of fire, his destination steadily getting closer with every movement.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey readers new and old, this is an idea for an AU based story I came up with, just a basic alternate time line scenario but effective none-the-less. I decided to change certain characteristics of the main characters but done in a way where the changes to their characters weren't too drastic. I hope you enjoy the results. If you liked what you've read so far I'd really appreciate a **REVIEW.** Also if you enjoyed this so far I urge you to explore some of my other works. If you enjoyed reading this even half as much as I enjoyed writing it I am fully satisfied.

P.S. I eventually have the intention of making this story a NaruIno pairing and putting it into its respective fan fiction section and will once there is more romantic suspense and angst thrown into the story.

Peace! – DemonicLove555


	2. Ch 2: Illusion of Betrayal

**Daylight Ch. 2: Illusion of Betrayal**

_(Italics: Thoughts / Flashbacks / Dream sequence. _**Bold: Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Characters's Speech. **Underline: Time Skips)

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice, something terrible has happened." Sarutobi said as he put down his pipe, Kakashi, Ino and Sasuke standing before him. "Late last night Naruto left the village without permission, as you all very well know when that happens we are forced to label Naruto a Missing Ninja. However what troubles me the most is what could have possibly happened to Naruto that influenced him to do something like this? Kakashi, Sasuke, Ino, I'm ordering you three to retrieve Naruto before the council forces me to send Hunter Ninja after him. Naruto may be a shinobi of this village but he also carries many vital military secrets of this village whether he's aware of it or not. Now go, your mission begins as soon as your preparations are complete." Sarutobi finished, the remainder of Team Seven vanished swiftly in bursts of speed. _I only hope I'm not too late... Naruto… _The Third Hokage thought to himself as he gazed out his office window, the entire village in view as Sarutobi gazed in the Great Stone Faces' general direction.

* * *

Naruto jumped from tree branch to tree branch, his destination getting very close as he hastened his pace. Itachi gave him no time limit to accept his offer nor did he explain how long he would wait for him. Regardless Naruto acted as if time was of the essence. As the bridge on the western border of the land of fire came into view Naruto suddenly detected three spikes of familiar feeling chakra from behind him. Naruto turned around and came face to face with his former comrades of Team Seven standing about ten feet away from him. "Naruto we've been ordered to bring you back, but the mission aside why the hell have you decided to leave the village for!? I thought it was your goal to protect it at all costs, so why!?" Ino practically yelled at him as she finished. Ino was clad in basic, black Kunoichi pants with a customized Chunin vest for her well-endowed figure.

"I don't care to hear your reason Naruto but I've been ordered to bring you back to the village with force if necessary. And if you resist I'll have no choice but to kill you…" Sasuke said in a seemingly emotionless tone. Sasuke's appearance had not changed much from their Genin days aside from the black Chunin vest with an Uchiha Clan Crest painted across the surface of the armor delicately. Kakashi appeared behind Sasuke and placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Calm down Sasuke, Sarutobi only granted us permission to bring him back by force if we can't talk things out… Besides you can pretend all you want, you as well as the rest of us would like to know as to his reason he left the village to begin with..." Kakashi finished, his gaze resting on Naruto as he released Sasuke from his grasp.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, and Ino… I can't tell you why I'm leaving the village but know I have the village's best interest in mind. I have absolutely no intention of betraying you but I can't go back now…" Naruto tried to explain, not knowing if his words got through to his Ninja Squad. "Enough talk! You're coming with us whether you want to or not!" Sasuke roared, charging in with a fierce, offensive Taijutsu stance. Naruto quickly jumped upward and backward out of reflex, molding chakra in his hands as he performed a single, basic hand sign. **"Ninja Art! Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **Naruto announced, the incantation echoing as countless formed of Naruto manifested in small bursts of white smoke around the entirety of Squad Seven's remaining members.

Sasuke jumped backward and upward, balancing on the top of a tree as he channeled a large quantity of chakra through his lungs, performed a series of hand signs and prepared for a fire-style jutsu. **"Fire Style! Great Fireball Jutsu!" **Sasuke announced, the incantation echoing as an enormous fireball incinerated a large portion of Naruto's shadow clone army. Sasuke immediately activated his Sharingan with the successful use of his technique, scanning the battlefield. "The real ones crossing the bridge!" Sasuke yelled to the others, Ino and Kakashi taking his word for it and began chasing after him.

* * *

"They're really trying to kill me! I can't believe it! Is the Kyubi the reason?" Naruto asked himself aloud. **"Exactly, and that's why you must leave, as long as you are under the council's watch you are merely a source of military power in human essence." **Itachi explained, appearing in front of Naruto instantaneously. "I'm well aware of that Itachi, now do me a favor and hit me, if you can stage a kidnapping I can have an excuse to return to the village when my training is complete..." Naruto asked, almost pleaded to the legendary shinobi. **"Very well, if your resolve is truly that strong I will grant you your favor..." **Itachi said. Faster than the untrained eye could see, let alone react, Itachi swiftly punched Naruto hard in the gut, the blond shinobi instantly losing consciousness.

Itachi picked Naruto up and gently placed him on his back. A moment later Ino, Sasuke and Kakashi all came into view. The moment they saw Itachi they all flinched, Sasuke had a look on his face that could only be described as a mixture between rage, confusion, and shock. Ino however seemed more concerned with Naruto's well-being than the identity of the enemy shinobi holding his life in his hands. With a swift movement Itachi vanished, leaving no trace he had ever gone there to begin with. "Let me go Kakashi! THAT WAS ITACHI! I VOWED TO KILL HIM EVEN AT THE COST OF MY LIFE NOW LET ME GO!" Sasuke roared, his strong hatred for his older brother clouding his judgment. "After encountering Itachi we're all just lucky to be alive, you're nowhere near strong enough to face Itachi now you know that Sasuke!" Kakashi said to his student, using every ounce of energy he had left to restrain the enraged Uchiha. As this was happening Ino gazed in the direction Naruto had been mere moments before. _Naruto I hope you'll be alright... _The young Kunoichi thought to herself, unsure of whether or not Naruto would be unharmed.

* * *

Six Months Later...

A blond shinobi narrowly dodged a Kunai, using his own Kunai to deflect an oncoming swarm of shuriken. Before the young Jinchuuriki could react, Itachi appeared behind Naruto and back-handed him across the rough terrain. **"You're going to have to be much faster if you hope to complete this training in one year like you had originally intended. Your training is over for today now go and get some rest." **Itachi said to his young pupil, his back turned to Naruto as he spoke. "Yes Itachi-sensei." Naruto replied, giving a short bow before going to his room and lying down on the bed given to him. His gaze focused on the ceiling as memories of time past came to him like a current. He wondered how everyone he left behind in Konoha were doing. Especially a certain blond kunoichi from his Ninja Squad he was particularly fond of...

* * *

Six months had passed since Naruto had left the village and been abducted by Itachi Uchiha. They had searched high and low but eventually every lead they could find all led to a dead end. In the official report given to the Hokage it was stated that Naruto was under the control of Itachi with his sharingan but Ino knew the truth, yet that still didn't mean she completely understood it. Naruto had left the village of his own free will, what the Legendary Shinobi Itachi Uchiha had to do with this nobody was completely certain. But regardless Ino couldn't describe how she felt when he left and couldn't tell her why, it made her so angry yet it tore her heart up every time she thought of the possibility Naruto was gone forever... She had hope though, deep in her heart she knew if Naruto did leave the village he had a very good reason and most importantly: He was going to come back to her.

* * *

Sasuke was rigorously attacking a enduring training post, putting his sword away and sheathing it, placing the sheathed blade on the ground. Sasuke put his hands together like he was holding the handle of an invisible sword as a large quantity of lightning-based chakra began to manifest in the form of an unstable sphere of converging energies. **"Chidori!" **Sasuke roared, the Chidori manifesting in a blade of lighting, the instability of the energies lightly burning the flesh on his hands. _Damn it's still incomplete... _The Uchiha prodigy thought to himself as his gaze focused on his hands.

* * *

Kakashi sat at a bench at Rosemary Park. The sounds of children's laughter and chatting filled the air. From any observer's perspective it would seem that Kakashi was really into the book he was reading but in reality he had read this particular book at least three times by now and was really lost in thought. Six months later and he's no closer to figuring out the purpose of Naruto leaving the village or Itachi's sudden appearance... _Something just doesn't add up..._ The masked shinobi thought to himself. "Hey Kakashi-Sensei, is something wrong? You have a really serious look on your face." A familiar voice said from Kakashi's left. Kakashi's gaze left his book and he shifted his attention toward the source of the voice. "Oh hey there Hinata I didn't see you there. Yes I'm fine I was just thinking about when Naruto left the village..." Kakashi said in a distant tone.

Hinata immediately went silent, she was quite fond of Naruto and was heart-broken when she heard he had left the village. "I wouldn't worry Kakashi-Sensei... If there's one thing I know about Naruto its that you can count on him and whatever he does. Whether we understand it or not he has everyone in this village best interests at heart... And he will return just you wait..." Hinata said with a hopeful smile on her face as she walked away. _I hope you're right Hinata... I really do..._

_

* * *

_

Five Months Later...

Naruto effortlessly dodged a barrage of oncoming Kunai, using his own Kunai to deflect the knives he couldn't dodge. Itachi appeared behind Naruto but this time he was ready, in one swift movement Naruto and Itachi had their weapons grinding against one another, the metallic ringing of the blades filling the air as they fought on par with one another. **"You've definitely improved, your ninja tool skills as well as your Taijutsu skills have increased drastically these past few months. However the last month of your training will be the most difficult but only because in essence these last few lessons are of the highest significance. Are you ready?" **Itachi asked his pupil. Naruto nodded his head, neither out of eagerness nor dissatisfaction. "I'm ready Itachi-sensei." Naruto said without a doubt or hesitation. **"The first lesson is simple... Beyond the nearly limitless stores of spiritual energy, you possess great power within you. The Kyubi's power was enough to protect your life when it was in danger but the power I speak of when fully awakened is more powerful than any of the Tailed Beasts. In order to harness this power and use it you will have to put more than your life on the line... You must journey into yourself and risk everything..." **Itachi finished. And with those words Itachi quickly performed various hand signs, gathering an enormous amount of chakra and channeling it through his entire body. **"Forbidden Art! Dreaming Reality Seal!" **Itachi announced, the incantation echoing as he grabbed ahold of Naruto's neck, placing it on the chakra point on the back of the neck that allows consciousness to return to the body, Naruto's eyes closing as he fell backward in a suspended animated state. **_I've taught you everything necessary to surpass this... Naruto the rest is up to you... _**The Legendary Uchiha Clan member thought to himself silently as he began to lose consciousness, chakra exhaustion setting in from the previous technique.

* * *

**A/N: **Well it was difficult setting up and compared to my usual stories it moves really fast, there was a lot of thought and concentration involved in the creation of this chapter so know it wasn't rushed. However I do love this story so far and it's really fun to write about. Just please bare the time skips so I can create a truly wonderful story. As always any thoughts or comments feel free to write them in a **REVIEW **or a pm if you'd like. If anyone reading this enjoyed doing so even half as much as I enjoyed writing it then I'm truly satisfied.

Peace! - DL555


	3. Ch 3: Trials of the Spirit

**Daylight Ch. 3: Trials of the Spirit**

_(Italics: Thoughts / Flashbacks / Dream sequence / Inner World. _**Bold: Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Characters's Speech. **Underline: Time Skips)

_Since Naruto's encounter with Itachi his life has drastically changed. In less than twenty-four hours all his friends have labeled him a traitor. Naruto sacrificed his home. Naruto placed the village above himself. Naruto gave up a potential future for the sake of the village. At the same time after studying under Itachi his entire world was placed upside down. Now Naruto has to decide once and for all, who is his true enemy? One's greatest obstacle is oneself, but one's true enemy is revealed by you and you alone. _

_"Shit they're still after me!? How does Itachi think I'd ever stand a chance against these freaks of the Ninja World?" Naruto asked himself as he jumped from tree branch to tree branch, using a single shadow clone to take the blow as a substitute for one of Deidara's Masterpieces. The resulting explosion igniting the surrounding forests causing Naruto to be at a disadvantage in a matter of seconds! **"You have to come out sooner or later Nine-Tails!"** A very deep voice said from all around Naruto. Naruto breathed heavily, a Kunai Knife in his left hand, his right hand free to engage the enemy at any time. Suddenly a pool of darkness replaced the ground Naruto was standing on, the solid surface effectively disappearing causing Naruto to fall downward down a seemingly endless pit of darkness. _

_Before Naruto knew it he collided with something physical, the strange thing was the impact should have killed him but instead he just hurt like hell. As he arose to his feet five green torches lit up around him in the pattern of an octagon. Behind every Torch was a shadowed figure. "What is all of this? What's going on?" Naruto asked, confusion as well as insecurity reflected in his gaze as it shifted between all five figures. **"So this is where you've been hiding…" **A sinister voice said from behind Naruto. Naruto turned around suddenly, taking a step backward. "Who are you supposed to be?" Naruto asked as he had his Kunai ready. **"I see so you're the final Jinchuuriki, the Nine Tails." **The same sinister voice said, his form resembling that of every other cloaked figure there with the exception of the blood-red Uchiha Clan Crest embedded on his chest. _

_"The Uchiha Clan Crest? Why do you have that symbol!? Itachi and Sasuke are all that remains of that cursed clan-" Naruto tried to say but was abruptly interrupted. **"You're right, to the rest of the world Sasuke and Itachi are all that remains of the Uchiha Clan, however in Reality I Madara Uchiha know not the boundaries of death." **The cloaked figure said as he unveiled his hood, revealing spiky raven hair that draped across his masked face with features similar to both Sasuke and Itachi with the exception of an orange and black mask with a single eye hole on the right side. "If you really are an Uchiha than fight me and prove it! Even Kakashi has an implant so how do I know you're the true heir of the bloodline!" Naruto roared, putting his hands together and creating six shadow clones, jumping up in the air as the three pairs of shadow clones formed three separate Rasengans all in sync as they all called out at technique name at the exact same time. _

**_"Ninja Art! Triple Rasengan!" _**_Naruto announced, the incantation echoing as the three separate pairs of Naruto charged into the same target, an explosion of chakra ensuing. **"Impressive, you definitely have acquired all the spiritual power of our ancestors… A true heir to the Senju Clan's Legacy…" **The sinister voice said again from behind him, Naruto's eyes widening at the fact he was in a Genjutsu this entire time. "The Senju Clan?" Naruto asked in a state of confusion. "You must be mistaken if I were part of any powerfully elite clan I wouldn't have been treated so harshly, I would have been thought of as a Hero and praised just like Sasuke was!" Naruto yelled in disagreement, even anger on some level. _

**_"You're right, and you would have if the people of Konoha didn't still fear the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox that is sealed within you…" _**_Madara replied. **"Don't you understand Naruto? You have such immense chakra levels that you were the only one left alive in this world that was capable of containing all the terrible energy of that demon animal spirit… And you have done well to keep that power in tact until now. All that I ask is you give that power to me, I have a plan in motion that will change the very foundations of the shinobi world as you and I know it. Now give it to me." **Madara finished with a demanding statement._ _Naruto took a step back. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes as a realization suddenly came to him. _

**_"So what is your answer Naruto?" _**_Madara asked in a genuine tone of interest and curiosity. "I see now Madara you have opened my eyes… You and only you are my true enemy in this world!" Naruto stated, his eyes snapping open with a look of absolute seriousness written into his facial expression. In Naruto's gaze was a single ice blue dot, ice blue triangles patterning the whites of his eyes, a pale white chakra surrounding his entire aura. In response to this, Madara as well as the other shadowed figures all took a step back. **"To think someone like you could be the successor of the Kamigan…" **Madara said in a hesitant and fearful tone. **"The only person in history to acquire that legendary Doujutsu was none other than the first Hokage himself…"** Madara said in a distant tone. "I have nothing against you personally Madara, however if you even so much as think you can touch the village under my protection I won't hesitate to kill you." Naruto said as a bright white light began to illuminate his vision until he was blinded by it._

* * *

Itachi watched guard over Naruto's unconscious body, his gaze focused on the seal on the back of his pupil's neck. Suddenly the seal vanished in the form of a black flame extinguishing itself, Naruto's eyes suddenly opening and his vision and bodily functions coming back into focus. **"Congratulations Naruto, you've passed the initiation. The Doujutsu you unlocked is known as the Kamigan and is a rare occurrence in a member of only the Senju Clan, the same clan the First Hokage was a part of. Your great-great grandfather, the First Hokage fought against Madara Uchiha and gave him a near-fatal blow, the Madara you encountered in the dream world was him in his prime, with nearly limitless physical energies and mastery over time-space Ninjutsu he had the power of a god. Also when you were using the Kamigan in the dream world that was its power in the truest form: The ability to remove all obstacles from one's path, to see through any illusion and dispel it instantly, and the ability to clearly see who the user of this technique's true enemies and his true allies were. Now let's begin your Doujutsu Training…" **Itachi finished in a seemingly emotionless tone.

* * *

Sarutobi sighed, gazing off the balcony as he loaded his pipe. Igniting the end of the pipe with a basic fire jutsu effortlessly, holding the tobacco smoke in his lungs for just a moment before exhaling a line of white smoke. "I wonder how you're doing Naruto… Did Itachi see my placement of you in this village as a dishonor in our agreement? I wonder…" Sarutobi asked himself aloud, the pale twilight illuminating his facial features as he gazed at the head of the Fourth Hokage on the great stone faces. _I wonder what you would have done in this situation if you were still with us… Minato… _Sarutobi thought to himself quietly.

* * *

One Month Later...

Ino, Kakashi, and Sasuke had received a report from the Hokage that a man that matched Naruto's description was seen in a small village along the western border of the fire country. Close to the location of Naruto's kidnapping one year ago. At the present moment these three shinobi were journeying toward their destination. At the rate Kakashi, Sasuke, and Ino were moving the village was less than a half day's distance away from their current location. They would only rest after they confirmed the information about Naruto; if he indeed was at that small village he wouldn't stay for too long if he was smart.

* * *

Nine Hours Later…

Kakashi and the rest of the squad arrived at the small village specified in the report without any interference. As soon as they got within the borders they all split up, using head gear to communicate back and forth to one another. After they split up Kakashi decided to pay a visit to the local bar, if his intuition was right he would be able to find out Naruto's location and get himself a drink while he's there. After finding the local bar Kakashi took hold of the large wooden handle, turned it and let himself in, closing it behind him as stealthily as he could. Everyone inside the bar were drinking and minding their own business, making no notice of Kakashi's arrival, he just thought of it as a blessing and sat down at the front of the bar.

A moment later the bartender walked over his way, he was a tall and slender male with long, spiky locks of black hair, and blue eyes. But with his build he was clearly best suited for this profession. "Welcome stranger, what can I get for you today?" The Bartender asked in a polite, customer-friendly tone. "Give me a bottle of the sweetest Sake in the house, and also I was wondering if you've seen this person." Kakashi said as he fumbled inside of his pocket for a second and pulled out a photograph of what appeared to be Ino in the middle of Naruto and Sasuke hugging them both and pulling them together for a group hug, a blissful smile on her face with ones of annoyance and dissatisfaction on Naruto and Sasuke's facial expressions.

The bartender handed Kakashi a bottle of Sake as he looked at the photo curiously. "You know now that you mention it I did see somebody who resembled that in here... But I do believe he left not too long ago..." The bartender said as he pointed toward the blond shinobi on the right side of the photograph. The bartender said, lost in thought as he focused on the photograph in Kakashi's hand. The bartender's words immediately got Kakashi's attention. "Do you know which way he went!?" The masked Ninja said, trying his best not to raise the volume of his voice as he spoke.

* * *

A tall, slender blond shinobi jumped from tree top to tree branch, dodging barrages of Kunai and fire jutsu effortlessly. As one of Sasuke's Fire Jutsu destroyed the tree he was on top of Naruto jumped downward to the ground unharmed, turned around and placed his hands up in the air as a sign of surrender. A few moments later Naruto was tied to a tree with one of Sasuke's Ninja Wire Combos. Kakashi, Ino, and Sasuke standing in fron of him. "Hey guys long time-no-see." Naruto said casually. To Naruto this might have been funny but to ino it was the exact opposite. "After leaving us like that and getting kidnapped then suddenly showing up again a year later and that's all you have to say!?" Ino yelled at him, fuming as she punched him hard in the gut, the blow causing the fatigued blond to pass out. Continuing to beat Naruto even though he had lost consciousness.

* * *

**A/N: **Well that was fun as hell to write I must admit. I based these scenes off of the greatest chapters in my earlier work **A Jinchuuriki's Tale. **I worked hard on this and I hope everyone reading is satisfied with the third installment of my new story.

**P.S.** My Author friend asked me to post this with my author not. Help him out and vote if you're into that sort of thing:

Have you ever wondered "Who is the hottest, sexiest, most beautiful girl  
ever created in the world of anime?" Well now's your chance to vote for  
your own Top 10. Kingkakashi besides having a great story has set-up a poll  
about this very question on his profile page. Help answer and settle this  
issue once and for all.


	4. Ch 4: Emptiness

**Daylight Ch. 4: Emptiness**

_(Italics: Thoughts / Flashbacks / Dream sequence / Inner World. _**Bold: Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Characters's Speech. **Underline: Time Skips)

Naruto lied on the cold, hard stone floor of his five by eight foot cell. Too exhausted from his interrogation with Ibiki to move. Naruto told them all the information they needed to know but he still had to keep Itachi's part in this a secret. Naruto's intense training with Itachi was more than merely strengthening his balance of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and Ninja Tool skills. Naruto had experienced mental agony and trained relentlessly to accept interrogation and overcome it. For in the world of Shinobi accurate information was an invaluable weapon. From the information Naruto was willing to give he was controlled by Itachi's Sharingan, taken prisoner and treated quite harshly as the situation would suggest. Naruto barely escaped from his captivity one year later and managed to get far enough to get some help. Naruto knew most wouldn't buy it but Sarutobi would help him any way he could.

Naruto assumed it was because the old man made a promise to his parents or that he actually thought of Naruto as his grandson. And in all honesty the old man was the closest thing Naruto had to a grandfather so the thought was a positive one. And with the Kyuubi inside of Naruto he knew they could never kill him, he was too important. Worst case scenario was Naruto was in captivity like this for a long period of time. Naruto knew it might come to this and he was fully ready to accept the consequences for his actions. What seemed like weeks later the ninjutsu seals places on his cell door burned away in a swift, emerald flame. As the call door swung open Naruto heard the sound of footsteps approaching him. "Get up, we have orders to bring you to the Hokage immediately." An unfamiliar voice said as Naruto got to his feet, opening his eyes as his vision came into focus and he regained his balance.

Naruto walked alongside two guards as they escorted him out of the dungeon and to the Hokage's office. After what felt to Naruto like twenty minutes of walking they finally arrived at the Hokage's office, entering as the two guard shinobi gave short and respective bows. "We have brought the prisoner Naruto Uzumaki as requested Lord Hokage." They said in tones of the utmost respect. "Thank you, that will be all. You are both dismissed." The Hokage replied, and with that the guards left, closing the office door behind them. "I hope they weren't too hard on you considering the circumstances, Naruto. I must say it's been quite a while since we both had the opportunity to talk with one another like this." Sarutobi said, his gaze resting on Naruto as he studied his reaction to his own words.

"According to this report from Ibiki Itachi kidnapped you and placed you in imprisonment. However Naruto whether you will openly admit it or not I know the truth of why you left... The council will hold a trial this evening to determine your fate and I will give you all the support I can..." The Third Hokage finished, absolute seriousness clearly visible in his tone of voice. "They won't let me out of their sight with the Kyubi within me so I highly doubt they'll execute me on the spot." Naruto said in a dark, sarcastic tone that made Sarutobi wonder how much of what Naruto said he truly meant. "Don't deny it Sarutobi, with this demon inside of me the council only thinks of me as a source of military power in a desperate struggle for power." Naruto said, his gaze resting on Sarutobi's with absolute seriousness reflected back in Naruto's eyes.

"How much do you know Naruto?" The Third Hokage asked, genuinely interested in how this fifteen year old shinobi could know so much about his situation and where he currently stands in the eyes of the village leaders? "I learned much over the year I was away from the village, who my true enemies are, who my true allies are, who I need to protect at any cost, and who I really am. Tell me Sarutobi what do you know about the Senju Clan?" Naruto finished, a genuine smile on his face as he spoke. Sarutobi sighed, taking a hit from his pipe and exhaling the stream of white smoke out the open window. "I always knew this day would come, have a seat Naruto and I'll tell you the story from the beginning..."

* * *

Ino and Sasuke stealthily escaped from enemy territory as well as they could, knowing any moment enemy Ninja could come after them once they discovered the scroll they had been transporting had been taken by a shadow clone of Sasuke. As much as the blond Kunoichi tried to focus on the mission at hand her thoughts kept drifting toward Naruto. It was true Ino really wanted to hurt him after what he put her through emotionally, yet at the same time she regrets striking Naruto like that since he did return to the village after all... Would Naruto be allowed citizenship in the village again and if so would he be allowed a second chance at becoming a Leaf Shinobi? No matter how hard Ino tried she could not free her mind of these thoughts. Did Naruto mean something to her and if so what? The young kunoichi had so many unanswered questions but one thing was certain. Ino had to find out what Naruto truly meant to her.

* * *

"And it was Minato's wish that you not know you are a blood relative of the Fourth Hokage so you could earn a name for yourself separate from your father's Legacy. And that Naruto is the truth of your origin. In essence you are the final descendant of the Senju Clan." The Third Hokage finished, finishing his pipe load and dumping it in his ashtray before putting the pipe away in his desk drawer. "I see so that's why nobody ever told me my family's history." Naruto said aloud. "And it is considered a highly classified S-Class Secret so it is of significance to you and the ones you love and trust alone. Understood?" The Hokage finished in the form of a question. "Of course, I understand Sarutobi-sensei. I will never speak of it unless it is absolutely necessary." Naruto replied. This statement made the third Hokage smile. "Now you're starting to sound like the Naruto we all missed." The Hokage said jokingly.

* * *

Later that Evening...

"Get up prisoner, we have orders to bring you before the council." The same guard from before said, his coworker had a look of boredom on his facial expression as they took the opposite path from the dungeon as before. Leading directly into the council chambers. The guards closed the door behind Naruto, leaving him in a large, dark and circular room. Suddenly four bright lights from all directions blinded Naruto, putting his hand up to shield him from the light until his vision could clearly focused and adjusted to the light in the room. "Naruto Uzumaki, you are accused of treason according to your actions of leaving the village without permission. In your defense the report clearly stated you were under the influence of an Itachi Uchiha's Doujutsu, the Mangekyou Sharingan, as well as being a captive of this legendary shinobi. We would like to hear first hand what you had experienced and why it took you this long to return to the village?" A deep voice stated in a tone of absolute authority. Naruto recognized it to be the voice of a Hiashi Hyuuga.

"I was taken captive and drugged while Itachi and scientists I didn't recognize made me perform experiments. I assume it was because of the Kyubi within me. One day Itachi released me and told me I was free to leave. It didn't make sense though... Why didn't he just kill me?" Naruto finished in the form of a question. A look of confusion written across his facial expression. "I favor we dismiss all charges and allow Naruto Uzumaki to join our village, it's obvious the boy was manipulated and experimented on for a number of years judging on his physical condition when he was found." A voice Naruto didn't recognize said from the right. "Preposterous! How do you know he's not making it up!?" Another voice said from Naruto's left in response to this. "You forget, Hiashi is a Byakugan user and would know immediately if the boy was lying." The first voice said in reply to this from Naruto's right. "Since there are conflicting opinions on the matter let us temporarily allow Naruto shinobi status while being under watch by a group of ANBU. Is everyone in favor of this?" Said the voice of who Naruto thought was the only one among the council truly on his side.

Naruto couldn't count every vote but it was apparent that more than half of the council members was in favor of the notion. "Very well, Chunin Naruto Uzumaki is temporarily given the status of a Leaf Shinobi and will follow orders accordingly, if you leave the village without permission again we will have no choice to eliminate you. Do I make myself clear?" Hiashi Hyuuga stated, his gaze drifting down at the young Jinchuuriki. "Understood sir." Naruto said, dropping down to one knee in a respective bow. "Very well then, you are dismissed until further notice." Hiashi Hyuuga finished. And with his dismissal offical Naruto instantly vanished, leaving no trace he had ever been there to begin with.

* * *

Naruto lied in the bed of his apartment complex, he had just finished placing the little things he brought with him where they belonged in his home, the door locked and his refrigerator stocked. Naruto now possessed the power to protect himself and with enough individual training he would have the power to protect the entire village, so why? Why did Naruto feel so empty inside? Was it because his return was based off of a distorted version of the truth? Or was it because the ones on Naruto's Ninja Squad still felt betrayed by his past actions? Naruto had a bond with Sasuke, or to be more precise a rivalry. Naruto wasn't so sure what Sasuke thought of the entire situation, but as long as Naruto got stronger in the aftermath he was sure Sasuke would accept him. Ino on the other hand was a completely different story, not a single day went by where Naruto didn't think of Ino.

Ino's very presence was a blessing and a powerful sunshine in Naruto's life and he only became aware of this after he decided to leave the village, seduced by power. A part of Naruto wished he could have had a normal life with Ino and live together happily, yet another part of Naruto knew he had a role to play in his life. One of very high importance and with that in mind Naruto cannot allow one of his loved ones to suffer for his own struggle. Many conflicting emotions surged throughout Naruto but one thing he was certain of, he didn't regret what he did. Naruto only hoped his loved ones would eventually understand and accept him once again... Naruto snapped out of his thoughts as a knock sounded suddenly on Naruto's front door. Naruto quickly threw on some clothes and walked over to the door.

_I wonder who it could be at this time of night? _

Naruto thought to himself as he unlocked his door, swinging his door open, his eyes widening suddenly in surprise. A young, blong-haired kunoichi dressed in tight-fitting, black kunoichi pants and a standard chunin vest customized to support her well-endowed figure stood in the doorway with a smile on her face. "Ino what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, confusion and surprise reflected in his gaze.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**A/N: **Well that was certainly a challenge to write, the story is moving so fast and very good so far, with that being said it's hard to write new writing pieces that live up to those expectations. But as challenging as it was, it was fun as hell to write and hope I lived up to my reader's expectations! And if you enjoyed reading this even half as much as I enjoyed writing it I'm fully satisfied. **_Review _**if you care!

Peace! - DL555


	5. Ch 5: Blissful Encounter

**Daylight Ch. 5: Blissful Encounter**

_(Italics: Thoughts / Flashbacks / Dream sequence / Inner World. _**Bold: Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Characters's Speech. **Underline: Time Skips)

Naruto quickly threw on some clothes and walked over to the door. _I wonder who it could be at this time of night? _Naruto thought to himself as he unlocked his door, swinging his door open, his eyes widening suddenly in surprise. A young, blond woman dressed in tight-fitting, black kunoichi pants and a standard chunin vest customized to support her well-endowed figure stood in the doorway with a smile on her face. "Ino what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, confusion and surprise reflected in his gaze. "Can I come in?" Ino asked, ignoring Naruto's question. "Sure thing..." Naruto said in response, holding the door open for Ino, immediately closing and locking it behind her.

Naruto sat with Ino on a very old yet comfortable couch, unsure of what to say in response to her surprise visit. Ino had a mischievous grin on her face as she pulled out a bottle of Sake out of nowhere. "I caught Tsunade in an awkward situation... Details aside I bribed her into giving me this bottle as a way to keep me quiet about the whole thing." Ino said, smiling at Naruto. "Do you have any clean glasses to drink from Naruto?" Ino asked as she uncorked the bottle.

Naruto had sat back down with Ino, two clean glasses on the table as he poured Ino and himself drinks. Naruto and Ino picked up their drinks at the same time, Ino took swallowed the bitter-sweet liquor in mouthfuls, savoring the taste. Naruto on the other hand sipped his drink instead, it wasn't that Naruto didn't enjoy the idea of getting drunk it was because every time he did, especially in this situation, the stupid nine tailed fox would say the most useless and stupid perverted shit that would make Naruto's skin crawl and lose focus in an instant. "Naruto you had me worried when you left... I didn't even know if you were still alive..." Ino said in a distant tone as she gazed out of Naruto's apartment window to her right.

_She was actually worried about me? _Naruto thought, completely oblivious to that fact. "But I'm glad because you're alive and you did come back just like I said you would." Ino said, a blissful smile on her face as she turned her head and shifted her gaze toward Naruto, a single tear streaking downward across her right cheek. Naruto caught the tear with his forefinger and gently wiped the tear away, Ino's eyes gazing upward into Naruto's. "Please don't cry Ino, I always remembered you always smiling no matter how you felt... Just like me..." Naruto said, a sad smile on his face with compassion and loneliness reflected in his gaze.

Without warning or reason Ino suddenly leaned her face toward Naruto, pressing her lips gently against Naruto's, captivating him with an enchanting and intoxicating kiss. _Ino... _Naruto thought to himself, closing his eyes as he gently returned the kiss, unsure of how to handle the situation he found himself in. As Ino pulled her lips away she gently rested her head on Naruto's chest. "Naruto what am I to you?" Ino asked suddenly, closing her eyes as she unexpectedly found more comfort in his presence than she first realized. "I've always thought of you as a comrade and also a very precious friend to me... I often wondered how you were during the time I was away..." Naruto replied, hoping he had answered the question in accordance to Ino's standards. "I feel the same way Naruto. No matter what happens, promise we'll always stay close okay?" Ino said with a hopeful smile on her face, Naruto smiling back reassuringly. "Sure thing Ino. I promise." Naruto replied.

* * *

Sarutobi gazed upward at the night sky, marveling its beauty one moment at a time. "It's been a while since we last spoke hasn't it Itachi?" The Third Hokage said as Itachi stood behind Sarutobi. **"Almost fifteen years to be precise. I have fulfilled my mission in making Naruto a full-fledged shinobi in the short amount of time given. Now as promised you will reveal the truth about who really eliminated our clan and return my rights as a Konoha Shinobi. And that includes allowing me to return to the village regardless of current conditions."** Itachi finished, desiring a swift answer to his question.

"Yes Itachi your rights will be returned to you and I will reveal the truth about the Uchiha Clan Assassination in a meeting very shortly." The Third Hokage replied. **"However Sarutobi I'm sorry to say I cannot return to the village yet... There's something I need to take care of first..."**Itachi said in response to the Hokage's words. "It's about Akatsuki isn't it?" Sarutobi asked. **"Madara began that organization so I'm sure their goals in this world won't do Konoha any good as well as the rest of this world order the First Kages established... I will return only when absolutely neccessary... Farewell Sarutobi... Give my regards to Sasuke..." **Itachi said in a distant tone as his form vanished instantly without a trace.

* * *

"Naruto just promise me you won't leave the village without telling me first..." Ino said to Naruto as she was being embraced in his arms. "I wouldn't leave the village without good reason and if worst came to worst I'd take you with me if I did." Naruto replied, unconsciously running his fingertips through the beautiful Kunoichi's smooth, golden hair. "That makes me happy Naruto... That you would go so far out of your way just for me..." Ino said with a smile on her face as she buried her head into the young Jinchuuriki's chest. "I feel ashamed to say it but if the village would come under attack in the near future my first priority would be to guarantee your safety... I feel like such a coward for even thinking that way though..." Naruto said, a look of pain written across his facial expression.

Ino rested her head on Naruto's shoulder, her arms wrapped around Naruto as she pulled their bodies closer together. "If I were in that situation I would probably think of your safety first too..." Ino said in response to Naruto's words. "Don't be so hard on yourself Naruto... As strong as you want to become Naruto, you can't help the fact that you're only human..." Ino reassured Naruto with a gentle smile on her face. Naruto smiled back, giving her hand a gentle squeeze in response. "Thank you Ino... I needed to hear that..." Naruto replied, closing his eyes as he pulled his Kunoichi companion closer to him.

* * *

A cloaked figure casually leaned against a tree on a trail leading around a canyon and all the way past the Fire Country's Borders. "So how was your return to the leaf? Knowing you all went as planned right Itachi?" A cloaked figure said as the form of Itachi appeared and began walking his direction. A Katana sheathed behind the mysterious figure's cloak, the hilt exposed from his waist. **"Just shut up and keep walking, we need to gather as much information on Madara's organization as we can... If we act quickly enough we may be able to avoid the eventual destruction of the Hidden Villages in all Five Great Nations." **Itachi said as he and his partner disappeared into the proceeding darkness.

* * *

The Next Day...

Naruto opened his eyes, his vision steadily coming into focus. As Naruto shifted his gaze to his right he suddenly remembered that Ino had left shortly before he passed out. Naruto was always on a certain level conscious of his feelings toward Ino, but since he's never known any form of love from anybody how would he recognize the feeling toward another? Was it similar to how Naruto felt about the village? Or was it the desire to protect Ino? Was that love? Naruto didn't know what to think. Besides the Old Man Naruto never thought anybody cared about him beyond his duty toward the village. That was what Naruto thought before Ino's visit... "Damn it!" Naruto said aloud, slamming his fist hard in the ground. _Why!? Why do I feel so lost and confused!? Damn it! _Naruto thought to himself with a pained expression on his face. As Naruto composed himself he got dressed, grabbed his money, ate a quick breakfast and headed to the team seven training grounds. The one thing Naruto was sure of was that training would give himself something to clear his mind and focus on.

* * *

Sasuke and Kakashi sat at a coffee shop, a relaxed expression on Kakashi's face while his Uchiha companion's expression was that of impatience. "What are we doing here Kakashi? I thought you said we were going to train?" Sasuke said to his teacher in a very annoyed tone. "We are training, in the art of relaxation Sasuke... If you push yourself too far you won't get any stronger, in the worst-case scenario you'll actually get weaker." Kakashi finished, handing Sasuke a rice cake casually with his left hand. Sasuke merely closed his eyes out of response to Kakashi's words, snatching the rice cake out of his sensei's hands and biting into it. _Not Bad... _The Uchiha prodigy thought to himself in spite of the situation. No trace of emotion on Sasuke's facial expression that betrayed his thoughts.

* * *

In a large, circular, dimly-lit chamber sat a cloaked, shadowed figure. Another shadowed figure bowing before the other's feet. **"Have the Seven and Eight Tails been captured yet?" **A dark, deep and mysterious voice said. "Not yet my Lord but they should be retrieved any time now, and they have been ordered to contact us the moment their mission is completed." A dark and shadowed figure said as he bowed before who appeared to be his master. His master was clad in black robes with spiky raven-like hair and crimson eyes patterned with the Kekei Genkai that belonged only to the elite members of the Uchiha Clan. **"Remember Nagato I don't tolerate failure, not even from one blessed with the subliminal gifts of the Rinnegan. Do I make myself clear?" **Madara said with absolute authority. And for a split second the one referred to as Nagato could have swore he saw Madara Uchiha's eyes glow a bright blood-crimson as he spoke. "Yes Lord Madara..." Nagato replied, bowing one more time before vanishing completely. **_Very soon the entire Shinobi World will be within my grasp... _**Lord Madara Uchiha thought to himself as he sat atop his throne of black stone.

* * *

**A/N: **Well I usually have all my chapters on this story a minimum of 2000 words and this one fell about 10 words short but it couldn't be helped because I couldn't think of anything else to write as lame an excuse as it is. It's been about 9 maybe 10 days since I started this project and already the story has received 4000 going on 5000 hits as well as more than 20 reviews. Some important things happened in this chapter regardless of the fact that it was filler so I hope everyone reading this story so far has enjoyed it and felt I didn't ruin the story with a single bad chapter.

**_Review _**if you care! Peace! - DL555


	6. Ch 6: Guardian

**Daylight Ch. 6: Guardian**

_(Italics: Thoughts / Flashbacks / Dream sequence / Inner World. _**Bold: Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Characters's Speech. **Underline: Time Skips)

The wide and open plain was bathed in pale twilight as two cloaked figures sped across the battlefield, a single individual running from them with all of their strength. _Fuck! How can they move that fast!? Even drawing on the seven-tail's power they're still keeping up with me! _A blond kunoichi thought to herself, a hidden cloud village headband strapped across her back. Between the head band and the blond Kunoichi's body was a sheathed long sword, incomprehensible lettering and symbols running down the blade on both sides. _No matter what, I can't let the enemy get their hands on the seven-tails or the sacred symbol... _The young Kunoichi thought to herself as she mixed her chakra with the animal spirit imprisoned within her, increasing her pace in a chakra-enhanced burst of speed.

As this happened the form of the Seven Tailed Jinchuuriki shined a brilliant golden, moving so fast as trained as they were the two Akatsuki members couldn't keep up with her. "Should we give chase?" One cloaked figure said to the other. "I feel it's unnecessary to over-exert ourselves, judging from the amount of chakra she used to escape us I don't think she'll have the power to do it again. Let's continue in the direction the Jinchuuriki went, she has to run out of energy sooner or later..." The other figure replied as they walked onward.

* * *

One Day Later...

The sun had set and Naruto's day was nearing it's end, without sunlight and rest, training at night was usually depressing. If anything Naruto was going to get himself a drink, eat some dinner and turn in for the night. "Man that work-out felt great!" Naruto exclaimed, wiping the sweat and dust from his face with a clean, white towel he brought with him. With Naruto's energy used up all his worries and insecurities slowly slipped from his consciousness. Now that Naruto thought about it, besides Ino, Sasuke, Sarutobi, and Kakashi Naruto had not met and interacted with a single one of his friends. Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Lee, and Neji. Even as he failed to list all of them the names of Naruto's former comrades resurfaced in his mind. And before Naruto knew it he was thinking of each and every one of the many people who's lives he had influenced over the years he was originally a leaf shinobi.

Without warning Naruto suddenly sensed a spike of chakra from behind him, immediately turning around, Kunai in each hand. Reacting just in time to block a long, slender Katana, fighting on par with Naruto's opponent as he threw him off balance, jumping back a safe distance. Assuming a strong, defensive Taijutsu stance the moment Naruto's feet touched the ground. "I see you've improved." Said the voice of who appeared to be an older and more defined Neji Hyuuga. "Damn it Neji is that really how you say hello to somebody you haven't seen in a long time?" Naruto asked, a mixture of annoyance and serenity written across his facial expression.

"From what I heard you betrayed our village and left without permission... I've read the report, now I want to hear the truth from you. Why did you leave Konoha?" Neji stated, his facial expression reflecting nothing but absolute seriousness the entire time he spoke. "In no form did I betray our village or its way of life, I left the village because I found a strong sensei and he offered to train me. I was getting stronger for the day I would have to place my life on the line to protect this village. And that Neji is the truth." Naruto replied, his gaze not leaving Neji's for even a moment. Neji gazed into Naruto's eyes for what seemed like the longest time before he spoke again. "I believe you Naruto, forgive my rudeness in how I approached the situation, let me make it up for you by buying you a drink." Neji said with a genuine smile on his face.

* * *

Sarutobi had just received word a mysterious girl was found injured along the border of the Fire Country and had been brought to Konoha to be treated medically and identified. The Hokage was on his way over to the hospital this very moment to personally see to the matter. As Sarutobi arrived at the entrance to the hospital everybody whispered among themselves as they moved out of the way to grant Sarutobi passage to the front desk. "I'm here to see the new arrival." The Hokage said to the nurse at the front desk with a smile on the old man's face. "Oh right the new arrival..." The nurse muttered to herself as she located the room number on the computer to her right.

"She's in room 271, that's up the stairs on the third floor and the fifth door on the right." The nurse said to the Hokage. Not needing to be told twice Sarutobi took the nurse's directions and before he knew it he had arrived at the correct room. After knocking the Hokage entered the room, as he walked inside he noticed a young, and beautiful looking blond woman gazing out the open window. Before Sarutobi could even process what had happened, let alone react the young blond woman before his eyes leapt out the open window. "Hey wait!" The Hokage exclaimed as he rushed over to the window to see the blond woman already on the edge of the horizon.

_I've never seen any human being clear that distance in that short of time... _The Hokage thought to himself. Not more than half a minute later three ANBU members appeared behind Sarutobi. "Did something happen my lord?" The female member in the middle asked, purple hair and a delicately painted coyote mask her only notable features. "The girl that was sent here for medical treatment leapt out that window, there's something different about that girl I'm sure of it. Now go, retrieve her at once and give word to close the front gate until this matter is resolved." The Hokage finished.

"At once Lord Hokage." The three ANBU members said in unison, vanishing without a trace instantaneously. After they left Sarutobi loaded his pipe, gazing out the window as he used a basic fire technique with his thumb and forefinger to light his pipe, putting the mouthpiece to his lips. As soon as the smoke hit the Hokage's lungs he immediately exhaled a long, thin stream of thick, white smoke. _I'm getting too old for this job... _Sarutobi thought to himself as he gazed in the direction the mysterious girl had ran off in.

* * *

Naruto sighed in relief as he put his glass down. "Now that, is some damn good Sake." Naruto said with a fox-like grin, turning to the Hyuuga prodigy Neji. "Thanks for the drink Neji, man am I glad you're older than me Neji, I can't legally buy alcohol until my next birthday." Naruto said, almost laughing in a slightly intoxicated state. "Don't mention it Naruto, we haven't spoken much to one another since the Chunin Exams am I right?" Neji asked, tilting his head and shifting his gaze in Naruto's direction. "Now that you mention it I think you're right..." Naruto said in a distant tone as he consumed the last bit of liquor in the bottom of his glass.

"I still can't believe you beat me, but then again you really opened my eyes Naruto, just as you said destiny is something you create with your own hands." Neji said with a smile of disbelief on his face in response to his own words and thoughts. Naruto merely smiled in response to Neji's words. "You're damn right it is." Naruto said with a smirk on his face, his eyes closed triumphantly as he poured himself another glass.

* * *

One Hour Later...

"Get away from me!" A blond kunoichi screamed, her eyes glowing a bright azure as an aura of vibrating, tranquil energy surrounded her. The bodies of the young Kunoichi three attackers being rejected from the intensity of the barrier she placed around herself, breathing heavily from chakra exhaustion as a cost of resorting to that technique. Leaning against a nearby tree and hugging her knees, the three bodies of the ANBU incinerating in an illuminating, mystical white flame. _Somebody please help me... _The Kunoichi thought to herself. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" The Kunoichi screamed with the last of her energy, collapsing to the ground unconscious as a result.

* * *

As Naruto was walking home he suddenly felt a strangely familiar-feeling chakra signature from outside the village walls, about half a mile south-east from the main-gate. Naruto hadn't received any orders on the matter but Naruto had a feeling in his gut. Naruto's intuition told him if he didn't act on this opportunity now he would regret it later. Quickly forming his resolve, Naruto gathered chakra in the soles of his feet and made a running start toward the eastern wall of the village. Launching himself upward, catapulting himself with a mixture of the Nine-Tail's energy and his own.

A violent indigo aura surrounded Naruto's body as he landed to the ground, maintaining his balance with all of his focus. The moment Naruto's feet touched the ground the earth shattered upon impact, using the crater he formed upon landing Naruto launched himself upward again, running at inhuman speeds toward the strange chakra he felt earlier.

* * *

Naruto arrived at the point where he felt the strange feeling chakra. Naruto's eyes reflecting interest in the scene that lay before him. Before Naruto were three outlines of human beings. Everything was gone, even their bones, clothing, armor and belongings. And in the middle of the three outlines of what was left of human beings was a kunoichi around his age unconscious on the ground, she had blond hair that flowed well past her shoulders and a sheathed sword and Hidden Cloud Village head band strapped across her back. "Is she the source of that strange feeling from earlier? I wonder..." Naruto said aloud as he approached the girl and picked her up bridal-style. Without anything else to do in this place Naruto left to return to the village. But from the feat Naruto pulled earlier he was almost completely wiped out, but for now he could rely on his own chakra reserves while the nine-tail's energy heals his over-exerted chakra coils.

* * *

"Surely you're mistaken Sarutobi, Naruto told me himself he wouldn't leave the village again without permission, are you sure he's not in the village?" Neji said to the current Hokage, his gaze locked with his leader's. "You dare question my sources?" Sarutobi said in, strangely enough a friendly tone. "Have you heard word from the ANBU squad you sent after that unknown girl?" Neji said sharply, avoiding the question. "No I have not, that reminds me I was about to order a team to dispatch to-" The Hokage said but was interrupted by a sudden knock on his office door. "Come in." Sarutobi said loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear.

As the door opened an unfamiliar Chunnin level male shinobi came inside, closing the door behind him and dropping to one knee in a respective bow before the Hokage. "Lord Hokage I have been sent to inform you that Naruto has returned, and apparently he was found with a girl in his arms." The shinobi said in a tone of voice that could only be described as a mixture between boredom and annoyance. "I see... Very well you are dismissed." Sarutobi replied. Not needing to be told twice the unfamiliar chunin vanished in a cloud of white smoke. "So Naruto left to retrieve that strange girl, but what connection could he possibly have with the girl and how was he able to sense her from so far away? There are too many unanswered questions to be certain of anything at this point, but Naruto did return to us as promised so I'll just leave things as they are for now..." Sarutobi said as he smoked from his pipe, exhaling the thin stream of white smoke out the open window.

* * *

**A/N: **I wrote this because I was disappointed I only received one Review for my last chapter because of the important developments in the plot. Well this certainly came out damn interesting, I kind of thought the eight tailed Jinchuuriki in the Manga was kind of lame and the Seventh was never shown so I decided to create an original character who is of significance to the story-line. I wrote this entire thing in like two days so I'm pretty satisfied with myself. As always **Review **if you care!

Peace! - DL555


	7. Ch 7: A Shinobi's Duty Part 1

**Daylight Ch. 7: A Shinobi's Duty Part 1  
**

_(Italics: Thoughts / Flashbacks / Dream sequence / Inner World. _**Bold: Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Characters's Speech. **Underline: Time Skips)

The sun had just began to rise as Naruto struggled to carry the girl in his arms past the front gate. At that very moment a medical kunoichi was walking towards the guards post to get the current traffic report. Her hair was a long, flowing and unusual shade of nearly bright pink with a personal set of chunnin armor customized to her body type. As the Kunoichi was walking she stopped midway as something caught her eye. A blond shinobi was lying face down on the ground with a blond kunoichi around the same age collapsed on the ground next to him, in response to this the Kunoichi's eyes widened in surprise and she dropped the file to the ground she was carrying as she rushed over toward them. "Hey are you okay?" The kunoichi asked in a gentle voice as she turned Naruto over and put her head up to his chest to see if his pulse and vitals were okay. _Damn he's suffering from chakra exhaustion, no wonder his body isn't healing at the rate it should... I need to give him an emergency chakra transplant immediately before his chakra coils are permanently damaged... _The medical kunoichi thought to herself as she solidified her chakra into a delicately shaped blade, channeling the merged energies through her arm and manifesting around her hand in the form of an aura.

Using skillful precision the medical kunoichi sliced the thin fabric of Naruto's shirt off so his chest was showing, putting her ear to his chest to check his pulse and vitals._ Damn he's suffering from third-degree chakra exhaustion, if he doesn't get a chakra transplant his chakra coils could be destroyed completely!_ The medical kunoichi thought to herself as she closed her eyes in concentration and quickly began forming a long series of complex hand signs. As the hand signs came to an end the young kunoichi's eyes snapped open. **"Ninja Art! Chakra Restoration Jutsu!" **The Kunoichi announced, the incantation echoing as she slammed two open palms into Naruto's body, injecting her own chakra into the shinobi's chakra circulatory system. After Naruto's body struggled a little bit from the foreign chakra he began to settle down. "Hey Sakura what are you doing over there?" An unfamiliar voice said from behind the kunoichi referred to as Sakura. "Just shut up and help me carry these two to the hospital." Sakura said in reply.

* * *

Naruto's body struggled, his eyes clenched shut and his fists gripping his bed sheets as he tossed and turned in his hospital bed. Naruto's entire body shaking and covered in sweat as his eyes gradually opened, his gaze coming into focus. "Good thing you woke up, you looked like you were having quite the nightmare..." A familiar voice said from Naruto's right. Naruto tilted his neck and shifted his gaze toward the source of the voice, Ino sitting there with a smile of relief on her face. "What happened to that girl!?" Naruto nearly shouted at Ino, his consciousness stuck in the past as a sudden pain shot through his entire body, forcing him back to the present moment. "Hey calm down and don't over-do it okay? The girl you found is fine but because of her escape attempt she's kept under watch by a squad of ANBU for now at least..." Ino replied, gently pushing Naruto back down to his bed. "I see..." Naruto replied as he closed his eyes. "Now you just get some rest alright? According to Sakura you over-exerted your chakra coils so much she had to give you an emergency chakra transplant on the spot." Ino said.

"Who's Sakura?" Naruto asked, genuinely curious. "Don't you remember her from the Academy? Me and her got into fights all the time but we were still good friends whether we would openly admit it or not." Ino tried to explain. "I'm sorry Ino it's not ringing a bell." Naruto replied, confused as to who Ino was talking about. "How could you forget? She had bright pink hair and was annoying as hell." Ino said with a smirk on her face. Naruto still didn't have the slightest clue to who she was talking about, the academy was so long ago... "Sorry I have no clue who you're talking about." Naruto said with a nervous smile on his face. _Hopeless..._Ino thought to herself as she observed Naruto's reaction.

* * *

The Seven Tails Jinchuuriki stood before Sarutobi, she wanted to give information of her own free will and as such the Hokage let her speak. Sarutobi would prefer to avoid interrogation whether it's physical phychological, as skilled as Ibiki was his full potential could only be reached during a war-time period. "My name is Sakuya, I'm the vessel of the Seven-Tailed Raccoon Animal Spirit. I escaped from the Hidden Cloud because I came under attack from an organization who's purpose is to capture the Jinchuuriki and secure vital military power." The Kunoichi who referred herself as Sakuya said, her gaze locked with the Hokage's to make him understand the seriousness of the situation. "Seeing as how you yourself are a vessel it's meaningless to preach about S-Classed Military secrets now, in your opinion as a shinobi of this world what do you think this organization plans to do with the Tailed Beasts?" Sarutobi asked, his gaze not leaving Sakuya's eyes for even a moment as he spoke. "Well that I'm not entirely sure, I'd need to know the ideals of the organization's leader in order to truly understand their plans with the Bijuu. But I do have a theory, I've come up with the conclusion that all the Tailed Beasts were originally one being..." Sakuya finished, fear and uncertainty reflected in her words and facial expression.

"I see you've been thinking a great deal into the matter lately, but I assure you when I meet with the other Kage I will bring this matter to the entire shinobi world's attention." The Third Hokage said, trying to comfort Sakuya and put her mind at ease. "I greatly appreciate it Lord Hokage, another thing though... That organization sent two of their members after me and will arrive in the Fire Country's borders very soon. They can attack at any time and it would be wise if you sent a force to greet them instead of allowing them to break through Konoha's defenses." Sakuya finished, her facial expression reflecting the utmost seriousness. Sarutobi studied Sakuya with a level of unconditioned interest. _Just who is this child? _The Hokage thought to himself quietly.

* * *

"Damn it she already entered the Fire Country's borders." A dark cloaked figure said as he studied the Jinchuuriki's trail of demon energy. "Should we give chase?" The dark cloaked figure said to a larger one on his right, the first cloaked figure's voice a balanced tone while his partner's tone of voice was very deep. "No, our mission was to capture the Jinchuuriki while avoiding detection. In order to retrieve the Jinchuuriki now we'd have to destroy Konoha entirely. Let's return and report this to Lord Madara at once." The Second cloaked figure replied. And with those words the two cloaked figures vanished into the proceeding darkness, leaving no trace of their presence.

* * *

Several Hours Later...

A young boy of about fifteen years of age with bright orange hair hovered in mid-air, his entire body bathed in a celestial pale blue light. Gathered around the young boy were ten dark cloaked figures, red clouds with white outlines decorating their cloaks, signifying their power as exclusive members of the organization known as Akatsuki. The young boy bathed in light eyes opened suddenly, his pupils blank as his mouth opened against his will, the boy clearly losing consciousness long before. A few moments later an energy that could only be described as plasma escaped from the young boy's mouth, little by little. After about forty minutes of this the energy finally stopped pouring from the young boy's mouth, the energy condensing into a small orb, the pale blue light contracted into a barrier around the orb and placed itself in an enormous statue with incomprehensible lettering carved directly into the material across the entire thing. Nine spots were along the bottom of the statue, the letters one through nine placed above every opening.

One through six were filled with orbs of inhumanly condensed masses of what appeared to be chakra. Only the Seven, Eight, and Nine openings were still empty. A split second later the young boy's lifeless body dropped to the floor with a loud thud. "Now with the Four Tail in our possession all that stands in the way of my ideals are the Hidden Leaf, the Hidden Cloud, and the Hidden Mist villages. Now we can concentrate our military power on one village at a time." A cloaked figure finished, the only visible characteristic of note the crimson Sharingan Eyes that appeared to pierce the darkness of the room. "But Lord Madara if we do that the villages would increase their guard after our first attack, wouldn't it make more sense to seperate our organization into three groups and attack all three at the same time?" Pain replied, his Rinnegan identifying him immediately regardless of the lack of identifiable facial features. "If conditions had remained the same you would technically be correct Pain however Konoha has secured the Seven Tail and is currently under the protection of the current Hokage. We will launch a full-scaled surprise assault on the Hidden Mist village, then the final battle will take place in the Hidden Leaf. Position yourselves around the target and when I give you all the signal begin the operation." Madara finished. Without even a reply the ninjutsu-induced holographic forms of nine Akatsuki members vanished from existence. Leaving Madara alone in his chambers. _I feel as though my efforts have finally achieved fruition... _Madara thought to himself, his eyes closed in meditation.

* * *

Ino walked alongside Naruto as they journeyed through the business district of Konoha. "I still can't believe they let you out of the hospital." Ino said with a sly smile on her facial expression. "Me either but I sure am glad, the Doctor just said I can't use any chakra for about twenty-four hours but I should be fine, if my life was in danger I could always still use Taijutsu." Naruto said, a fox-like grin on his face as he playfully displayed a few offensive Taijutsu strikes. "Alright tough guy take it easy, you still have to buy me lunch." Ino said, laughing as she ran off ahead of him. "Hey that wasn't what you said earlier!" Naruto yelled as he began to chase the blond kunoichi.

* * *

"They made their move quicker than expected, but due to my interference in Naruto's average development they won't be able to touch him. It's the other villages I'm worried about..." Itachi said as he slowly opened his eyes, standing up to greet his partner. "Good news Itachi, the Seven Tail was secured by Konoha. The conflict has no ties to the Hidden Cloud any longer." His partner said in a surprisingly deep tone of voice. "Zero are you blind? The Seven Tail's vessel is the Raikage's daughter." Itachi replied, making the assumption his partner was already aware of this. "Forgive my ignorance Itachi, there are strong ties with the Hidden Cloud still that's true but it is a strategic advantage that two of the Jinchuuriki are in one place, we should return to Konoha to help defend-" Zero tried to say but was sharply interrupted. "Our place is not with Konoha, if the village is destroyed it only means Naruto failed my expectations. We will create a new future for the shinobi world our own way..." Itachi interrupted in a seemingly emotionless tone.

* * *

**A/N:** Well this chapter is essentially pure suspense with the set-up of what's to come. About halfway through this chapter I didn't have a CLUE what to write about next so I thought "Fuck it let's get right to the action." I mean of course I want some romance and times of peace thrown into the mix but let's face the truth, without conflict there's no interest and dramatic conflict can only go so far. I feel a little evil for saying this but man I really need some one to die I'm bored of all slow-paced storylines. And NO this chapter was not rushed it took me over a week to write it and I put much thought into every word. As always **REVIEW **if you care! Peace! - DL555


	8. Ch 8: A Shinobi's Duty Part 2

**Daylight Ch. 8: A Shinobi's Duty Part 2  
**

_(Italics: Thoughts / Flashbacks / Dream sequence / Inner World. _**Bold: Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Characters's Speech. **Underline: Time Skips)

"We're under attack!" A Chunin level mist shinobi yelled right before a cloaked figure appeared behind him, slitting his throat before the lifeless body fell to the ground with a solid thud. A few moments later the lone, cloaked figure was entirely surrounded. "I have come for the Fourth Mizukage's Legacy, meet my demands and the destruction of your village will become absolutely unnecessary." The Akatsuki member stated as he lowered his hood, revealing spiky bright-orange hair as well as a peculiar pattern in his eyes: The entirety of the Akatsuki member's eyes glowed an intense, pale blue. Three black outlines replacing the whites of the cloaked figure's eyes. It was the legendary Doujutsu that is rumored to not be passed down by genetics but only within a reincarnation of the original user and creator of the Kekei Genkai. "If you don't respond then I, Pain of the Rinnegan will destroy any and all who stand before me in my path until I secure the Jinchuuriki with my own hands." The man referred to as Pain said, nothing but the utmost seriousness reflected on his facial expression.

Without a verbal answer the countless Chunin and Jounin level shinobi charged toward pain, some using weapons with various advanced Kenjutsu styles while other used Ninjutsu. Multiple water dragons and solidified blades of water and ice striking the form of Pain from all three hundred and sixty degree angles around him. When the dust settled Pain was hovering in midair, a barrier of rotating wind elemental chakra surrounding his entire form. The various weapons and Jutsu used against Pain dissolved into nothingness before their user's eyes. "As you have just witnessed none of you compare to even the most basic of my Jutsu, bring me the Mizukage and I will repeat my demands. The longer you hesitate the more unnecessary conflict will occur." Pain stated, his facial expression masking all emotion as he spoke. The tension suddenly escalated as the countless shinobi encircling Pain moved out of the way to create a passage for the Mizukage. The current Mizukage was a young, blond Kunoichi with an angelic face as well as long, flowing golden hair.

The Mizukage's beauty was only matched by the intimidating aura of blood lust that filled the entire battlefield, the Mizukage's presence powerfully influential. Before Pain could speak the Mizukage began forming multiple, complex hand signs seemingly effortlessly. The lower class shinobi recognizing the hand signs and dispersing immediately to secure their own safety. _**"Divine Art! Angelic Typhoon Strike!" **_The Mizukage announced, the incantation echoing as powerful winds from all directions concentrated into a single point in the palm of her hand, her arm extended high above her. While the Mizukage was performing her technique Pain was already preparing a counter-attack, performing hand signs at god-like speed. _**"Lost Art! Darkness Vortex Jutsu!" **_Pain announced as he extended his arm high into the air, extending his fingertips, the elements in the air shifting and changing as the time-space within the palm of Pain's hand began to distort, an orb of dark matter in the palm of the Rinnegan user's hand.

Almost as if the two attacks were drawn together by some unexplainable force both Pain and the Mizukage began charging at one another at high speeds. The moment the two epic level techniques came into contact with one another they canceled one another out, the energy from both techniques expanding suddenly, an explosion of chakra being the result. When the explosion dissipated and the dust settled both the Mizukage and Pain appeared to be unharmed, facing off with an intense look in both their eyes as their gazes became locked on one another. With her eyes never leaving Pain's the Mizukage quickly performed a complex series of hand signs**. _"Ninja Art! One Thousand Knives of Wind_**_!" _The Mizukage announced, the incantation echoing as countless blades of solidified wind-based elemental chakra projected toward pain at inhuman speeds. Pain dodged each and every one of the wind knives thrown at him, making it seem effortless as he merely stepped to the side at speeds the Mizukage even thought possible.

"Your resistance is meaningless, no matter how powerful you are it doesn't mean a thing if you're not fast enough to hit me." Pain stated with a strange calmness in his tone of voice. "I will say it again, I have no wish to fight you or destroy this village, all I require is the Jinchuuriki." Pain said, his tone getting extremely impatient, his eyes narrowing as his Rinnegan eyes began to shift to a bright orange. **_"Fire Style! Blind Destruction!" _**Pain roared, his eyes widened as he began to hover in mid air, his arms extended outward and his fingers reaching outward as two orbs of bright red chakra concentrated in the palms of his hands. With a calm expression on Pain's face he held his hands up and lightly blew some air through the red orbs of concentrated charka. In reaction to his breath countless medium-sized fire balls began to launch in all directions, in less than ten seconds almost the entire village was ablaze. "Where is the Jinchuuriki!" Pain yelled, his eyes and question directed at the Mizukage, the fire surrounding them reflected in her eyes.

"I sent him away to join the others you fool, did you really think I'd allow you monsters to lay a hand on my only brother!?" The Mizukage yelled, her patience growing just as thin as her opponent's. "I see..." Pain replied, his eyes closed as he regained his composure. Pain's facial expression shifting back to it's unusually calm state. "I knew this is how things would turn out, it's why I've dispatched the rest of my organization to the Leaf already." Pain said suddenly. As Pain said those words the Mizukage appeared enraged. "You bastard!" The Mizukage yelled, unsheathing a hidden blade from her chest as she charged forward at Pain with all of her might. As the Mizukage felt her blade make contact with something the form of Pain vanished into a cloud of white smoke_. Shit a shadow clone! _The Mizukage thought, increasing her guard as she jumped backwards a safe distance. As the Mizukage looked around Pain was nowhere in site and the entire village was aflame.

"Lady Mizukage Kazuya has asked for your assistance in the evacuation of the village." A voice said from behind the Mizukage. As they said that the Mizukage's eyes were closed in meditation. "Very well inform him I will be there very shortly." The Mizukage replied. _Damn you Akatsuki... _The Mizukage thought to herself. And with that final thought the Mizukage vanished into nothingness, the remains of the village in the process of burning to the ground.

* * *

"Lord Hokage a messenger bird from the Hidden Mist has arrived, they've reported their entire village was wiped out by a single person and attached is a sealed envelope from the Mizukage herself." A Chunin level leaf shinobi said, bowing respectfully before lord Hokage. "The entire village you say? How can this be?" The Hokage pondered aloud as he unsealed the envelope and read the contents in the letter. "A Rinnegan user huh? This Akatsuki certainly has some very intriguing members... Sakyo some guests are about to arrive at the village entrance, send a welcoming party to greet them and lead them back here to my office." Sarutobi stated. "Yes sir. At once." The Chunin replied, vanishing in a cloud of white smoke. The Hokage walked over to his balcony with his pipe loaded, placing the mouth-piece to his lips and igniting the end of it with a low-level fire Jutsu. Exhaling the bitter-sweet tobacco smoke the moment it hit his lungs, a long and thin stream of white smoke decorating the air for a moment before dissipating with the wind. As Sarutobi exhaled the last of the smoke he gazed upward at the Hokage monument, looking at the facial expressions on the First, Second and Fourth Hokages. _My comrades it seems that the struggle for military power within the shinobi world has become imbalanced... Every member of that sinister organization individually are as powerful as I am if not more powerful... Minato your son has become strong just like you were at his age, I have high expectations of him and may need to rely on his power in the future. Please forgive me my friend... I knew you always wished for a son that would never give up and protect this village and it's way of life. How I'm speaking I sound like I want to use him as a weapon... _The Hokage gazed at the Hokage monument as if a trance, lost in thought.

* * *

A raven-haired shinobi jumped from tree-branch to tree-branch, black locks of hair getting in his face, his Hidden Mist head band worn across his forehead not doing a damn thing to help in the situation. The shinobi was about five foot ten in height and was clad in a worn-out gray traveling cloak, a mask covering the bottom half of his face. Even though the shinobi was not familiar with this region he adapted quite quickly, jumping from tree branch to tree branch. The shinobi maintaining his balance as he traveled in this passion for about forty minutes. As the forests came to an end the shinobi found himself in a wide, open plain. The gates of Konoha visible in the distance the closer the shinobi got. "Who goes there!?" The two guards posted at the time said to the outsider, their tones not hostile but that of cautiousness. Without giving a verbal answer the shinobi pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handing it to the guard. "I have an appointment for an audience with the Hokage, would be so kind as to-" The young mist shinobi said but was abruptly cut off as three Jounin Level shinobi appeared instantaneously. "We welcome you to our village, the Hokage is waiting we have been ordered to escort you there, shall we?" The Jounin Ninja in the middle said, everything about the three shinobi in question had multiple generic appearances and facial features not even worthy of note. "Very well escort me there immediately." The outsider replied, his eyes closed in meditation.

* * *

Naruto was walking down the business district of Konoha, taking the familiar trip to the Yamanaka Flower shop a block away from his current location, at the first right at the corner. After making the trip Naruto extended his hand, grasping the familiar wooden door-knob and opening the door. A bell ringing to signal there's a customer upon Naruto's entrance. "Welcome! I'll be right with you!" Ino's voice called out from the back of the store. "Take your time!" Naruto replied as he browsed through the multiple multicolored flowers, everything from plain to exotic. "Hey Naruto." Ino said from behind him, smiling to herself as she hugged him gently. "Hey Ino lets go somewhere different today." Naruto said suddenly, turning around and flashing her a smile as he broke free gently from her embrace. "Alright sounds like fun, did you have somewhere in mind?" Ino asked, a look of curiosity reflected in her eyes and across her facial expression. "I did actually." Naruto said, the smile on his face unchanging.

* * *

Naruto climbed up a very rocky hill, gripping Ino's hand to help her up as they managed to make it to the top. "Just where are we?" Ino asked, smiling to herself as she gripped Naruto's hand tightly. "We're almost there I don't want to ruin the surprise." Naruto replied as they moved through some thick bushes. When the bushes came to an end Ino and Naruto found themselves high above the village as they literally stood on the solid stone head of the Fourth Hokage's monument. The entire village in view as the daylight illuminated everything, something so simplistic yet beautiful in essence. Those were Ino's thoughts on the view, Naruto's gaze however was focused on Ino's reaction and her own beauty. Ino caught Naruto's gaze and looked back into his eyes. "What is it?" She asked, smiling at the sweet way he was looking at her. "You're beautiful." Naruto stated, merely smiling as he leaned in and gave her a light kiss. Ino accepting the kiss and their lips parting no more than three moments later. Naruto smiled at his good fortune, so grateful he had been alive long enough to be part of such a perfect yet imperfect moment like this.

Suddenly Naruto felt a strangely familiar chakra signature, turning around as the sensation relinquished his conscious senses. "Naruto what is it?" Ino asked, a genuine look of concern on her facial expression in reaction to Naruto's sudden shift in behavior. "We need to go to the Hokage's Office right away, something in my gut tells me something big is about to happen... Something really important... And when it does Ino-chan I want you to be safe." Naruto stated, his voice shifting to one of absolute seriousness. Ino wasn't sure about what Naruto meant by that or what he was talking about for that matter but she trusted him... "Alright Naruto let's go." She said with a confident smile on her face. Immediately Naruto picked Ino up bridal style and leapt off the monument, jumping to a nearby roof top to propel himself to the roof top of the Hokage Tower. In the midst of all this Ino's face was blushing a little. _Did he call me... Ino-chan?_ The Kunoichi thought to herself, her face shifting to a slightly deeper shade of crimson at the implications of the nick name.

* * *

**A/N:** Well that fight Scene between Pain and the Mizukage was pretty fucking bad ass in my opinion but all of you are entitled to your own opinions as well. All I know was it was fun as hell to write so I figured the reading experience would be quite a trip as well. I decided to manifest Pain's abilities in a different way from the original time-line, instead of literally being on life support and controlling like what? Six different bodies? I wanted him to be as powerful as he was in his prime, being overpowered by only his superior Madara Uchiha. Anyway as always _**REVIEW **_if you care! Peace! - DL555


	9. Ch 9: A Reason to Act

**Daylight Ch. 9: A Reason to Act  
**

_(Italics: Thoughts / Flashbacks / Dream sequence / Inner World. _**Bold: Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Character's Speech. **Underline: Time Skips)

Several large explosions completely destroyed the entire eastern wall of the village, the various guards stations incinerated in the blast. In reaction the entirety of the village's peaceful inhabitants were immediately thrown chaos and confusion. "Say Hello to my Art Work!" An Akatsuki member with blond hair and a rough pony-tail yelled as he soared high above the village atop what appeared to be a large, uniquely shaped clay bird animated by some strange Jutsu. The blond Akatsuki member pulled out a ball of clay out of his pocket and extended his fingers outward as he outstretched his palm. A sinister looking mouth placed in the center of his palm, chewing up the clay and fusing his chakra with it. A few moments later three tiny figurines of spiders were placed in his other hand, throwing the pieces of art downward below. The moment the tiny clay ornaments reached the ground various explosions of different scales ensued all around, building catching aflame while others collapsed completely from the shock of the explosions. As the insane pyromaniac turned to the right his eyes widened as a raven-haired shinobi clad in all black, bearing the Uchiha Clan crest kicked him hard in the side of the face, sending him flying downward at a high velocity.

As the enemy impacted the ground in rosemary park various birds scattered and many trees were destroyed but ultimately the damage to the village was kept at an absolute minimum. A few moments later the Akatsuki member from before broke free from the rubble left over upon impact, clearly harmed but far from being seriously injured. "What the fuck was that for!? If you wanted to die first you should have just said so..." Deidara said to his prey with a psychotic look of twisted pleasure reflected in his facial expression, his gaze directed at a disgusted Sasuke Uchiha. "In your dreams creep, I don't know who you are but that's as far as you go, from now on I will be your opponent!" Sasuke roared, gathering chakra as he positioned himself in a fierce, offensive Taijutsu stance. The enraged Uchiha's Sharingan activating in reaction to his anger. As Sasuke revealed his Sharingan Deidara's eyes widened in shock. "Those eyes! I hate your eyes so much! They remind me of that bastard Itachi!" Deidara said, the look on his facial expression growing more unstable by the moment. In reaction to hearing Itachi's name Sasuke grew more angry if anything, the only feeling of satisfaction originating from the fact that this enemy could have the location of his older brother who he dedicated his entire life and shinobi career to finding and destroying him to get revenge for the death of his clan. Before Deidara even saw Sasuke move let alone react Sasuke appeared in front of him, lifting him up by the neck and squeezing firmly to allow just enough air for his enemy to speak. "You're going to tell me everything you know about Itachi, understand!?" Sasuke said in an extremely threatening tone.

* * *

An extremely large, cloaked Akatsuki member smiled to himself in astonishment as Sarutobi stood a mere ten feet in front of him before the breached southern wall of the village, clad in all black battle armor. "I see that despite your appearance you truly have earned the title of Hokage, no matter I was growing tired of suppressing my power." The enormous Akatsuki member said in a tired and impatient tone of voice. "You're after the power of the Nine-Tails I presume?" Sarutobi asked in a calm, relaxed tone of voice. This question appeared to peak the enemy's interest. The bottom half of the Akatsuki member's face was covered by a thick, black cloth, it was his eyes that reflected his emotions. "You surprise me yet again, if I don't have to explain it makes things a hell of a lot easier for me, hand over the Jinchuuriki and the village can avoid destruction and I won't have to kill you..." The Akatsuki member stated, his voice growing angrier with every passing moment. "Even if you were to defeat me you wouldn't be able to defeat and capture the Jinchuuriki so easily, if you underestimate him and threaten his home and loved ones he will kill you without hesitation." Sarutobi stated, acknowledging his own weakness as well as the strength of the youth of this new generation...

"Talk is cheap old man! Show me what you got!" The Akatsuki member nearly yelled, his patience clearly at an end as he charged forward at Sarutobi with everything he's got. Within a split-second the black, metallic helmet worn by Sarutobi fell to the ground with a crash, the ringing of clashing metal filling the air as the Third Hokage and the enormous Akatsuki fought on par with long-swords. "I'll admit your skills are great. However for me failure is not an option!" Sarutobi roared, gathering chakra throughout his entire body as he began forming a short series of hand signs. **"Ninja Art! ****Gaia Imprisonment!" **Sarutobi yelled throughout the entire immediate area. All the Chakra Sarutobi had gathered flowed through his legs and out the soles of his feet as he merged his own Chakra with the abundant spiritual energy hidden within the soil's nutrients. Not more than five seconds later multiple vines sprang forth from the ground, the landscape shifting as powerful vines bandaged the Akatsuki member, restraining his hands to nullify Jutsu by not allowing the freedom of movement required to make the hand signs to begin with.

"I hate being underestimated..." The Akatsuki member said in a very annoyed tone as the captured form of himself shifted to one of solid stone, using a combination of the statue clone and substitution technique to escape. _Damn where is he!? _The Hokage thought desperately, his gaze constantly scanning the battlefield for any sign of movement._ Below me!? _Sarutobi thought to himself but it was already too later, at that very moment two ridiculously strong hands surged upward, breaking through the solid earth as the hands gripped the aging Hokage's ankles. **"Ninja Art! Adamant Stone Imprisonment!" **The Akatsuki member announced as thick layers of what appeared to be diamond began to form around the Hokage, crystallizing and spreading as the Akatsuki member poured his chakra continuously into the technique. "You have nowhere left to escape to old man!" The enormous Akatsuki member yelled triumphantly. No more than three moments later the Akatsuki member was surrounded by six ANBU Black Operatives. The two ANBU behind the Akatsuki member charging at the enemy fearlessly.

**"Ninja Art! Nature Blade Barrage!" **One of the ANBU members roared as countless razor-sharp blades around the size of ordinary Kunai launched forward at the Akatsuki member from the left side. **"Ninja Art! Leaves of Blades!" **The second ANBU member attacking announced at the same time as his partner, countless leaves coated in a layer of razor-sharp chakra launched at his enemy at a high velocity from the right side. As the two attacks made contact with the target a chakra-based explosion occured as a result. When the dust settled the Akatsuki member was unharmed, his body coated in a layer of diamond to use as a set of armor, the two attacking ANBU members both dead with razor-sharp blades of adamant impailing their bodies and striking their vital internal organs. "If you all attack at the same time you may have a chance at victory... However if you do not wish to die leave at once!" The Akatsuki member yelled, his extraordinary blood lust radiating from him with the Hokage's life in his hands. "What are your demands?" The ANBU member directly in front of the Akatsuki member asked. "Bring me the shinobi Naruto Uzumaki, when you meet my demands I shall consider releasing your precious Hokage unharmed." The Akatsuki member said in a spiteful and lethal tone. _  
_

* * *

Three Chunin rank leaf Ninja worked together to attack a female Akatsuki member that suddenly began attacking, being cut down in mere seconds by a whirl wind of razor sharp bits of paper. As the shinobi each fell one-by-one the countless sheets of what appeared to be origami, various folded forms of tiny animals visible upon close inspection all began to come together, a beautiful woman clad in an Akatsuki cloak manifesting in the midst of the chaos. "What a beautiful technique, even my Sharingan eye won't allow me to understand it." A voice said from behind the female Akatsuki member, her eyes widening at the fact she didn't sense his presence turned around and attempted to jump backward out of reflex, she dodged but the Kunai still sliced across her arm, Kakashi leaping backwards to a safe distance, unaware of the full extent of the enemy's abilities and thus acting with extreme caution. As soon as the female Akatsuki member dodged was a safe enough distance her body scattered into countless, tiny origami pieces, her laughter filling the air.

"In this form your attacks are meaningless, I've heard of you copy-cat Ninja of the Sharingan eye!" The female Akatsuki member said, clearly stalling for time as the multiple origami bits broke down into razor sharp blades of chakra-coated paper. _I may have not mastered it however... I have no other options! _Kakashi thought to himself desperately as the copy-cat Ninja's Sharingan eye began to shift, the multiple black pin wheels fusing together in the pattern of a trinity, each corner curved inward and sharp like a knife. The space-time where the majority of the female Akatsuki member's origami essences of herself were began to distort, the female Akatsuki member screaming loud in agony as her entire body became caught in the vortex still in origami form. Kakashi dropped to his knees, his Sharingan bleeding out the corner of his eye right before he collapsed on the ground face-first.

* * *

Naruto and Pain gazed at one another about forty feet away from each other. A sudden breeze animating the beautiful scenery despite the tension in the air. "This was my fight, all you wanted was this damn monster inside of me so why did the villagers have to die!?" Naruto yelled at the Rinnegan user, fully enraged at the destruction upon his home village. "You must think I enjoy destruction don't you? Well you're dead wrong. This false peace I have destroyed is nothing compared to the hells of war. Your peace comes at the suffering of others... My words must sound like those of an insane wreck... However living through that hell has made me strong, strong enough to change this world... In this battle alone we will capture the Seven, Eight and Nine-Tails all at once..." Pain said, his eyes narrowing as his focus shifted once again on his opponent. "In order to change this world, even with power you need a future. You don't." Naruto stated, his facial expression dark and his eyes as cold as ice. As he began to gather chakra, the chakra so powerful it manifests in surges clearly visible to even the untrained eye. "So you're going to use the power of the Nine-Tails against me?" Pain asked in an unusually calm tone. "The fox's power is nothing compared to what I'm capable of." Naruto said in a deadly tone, his cerulean eyes shifting to the Kamigan. Where the pupil of Naruto's eyes should be were a single ice-blue dot, same-colored triangles decorating the whites of his eyes from all three hundred and sixty degrees around as his entire body became bathed in a glowing, pale-blue light.

* * *

**A/N:** God this chapter was so much fucking fun to write! It's been a while since I've read the earlier chapters of Naruto so I had forgotten nearly every Akatsuki member and their abilities so I had to do a little research. At first I had planned on having every single member of Akatsuki attack Konoha at the same time but as cool as it sounds it's nearly impossible to write, even Kishimoto switches perspective. There are a few members absent from this battle but do not worry I will introduce them into my story a little later on, remember this is an AU so I have creative control. As always **REVIEW **If you care! Peace! - DL555


	10. Ch 10: Rinnegan Vs Kamigan!

**Daylight Ch. 10: Rinnegan Vs. Kamigan!  
**

_(Italics: Thoughts / Flashbacks / Dream sequence / Inner World. _**Bold: Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Character's Speech. **Underline: Time Skips)

Naruto and Pain gazed at one another about forty feet away from each other. A sudden breeze animating the beautiful scenery despite the tension in the air. "This was my fight, all you wanted was this damn monster inside of me so why did the villagers have to die!?" Naruto yelled at the Rinnegan user, fully enraged at the destruction upon his home village. **"You must think I enjoy destruction don't you? Well you're dead wrong. This false peace I have destroyed is nothing compared to the hells of war. Your peace comes at the suffering of others... My words must sound like those of an insane wreck... However living through that hell has made me strong, strong enough to change this world... In this battle alone we will capture the Seven, Eight and Nine-Tails all at once..."** Pain said, his eyes narrowing as his focus shifted once again on his opponent. "In order to change this world, even with power you need a future. You don't." Naruto stated, his facial expression dark and his eyes as cold as ice. As he began to gather chakra, the chakra so powerful it manifests in surges clearly visible to even the untrained eye.

**"So you're going to use the power of the Nine-Tails against me?"** Pain asked in an unusually calm tone. "You fool. The fox's power is nothing compared to what I'm capable of!" Naruto said in a deadly tone, his cerulean eyes shifting to the Kamigan. Where the pupil of Naruto's eyes should be were a single ice-blue dot, same-colored triangles decorating the whites of his eyes from all three hundred and sixty degrees around as his entire body became bathed in a glowing, pale-blue light. Within a split-second Naruto and Pain were running alongside one another at inhuman speeds, performing separate hand signs at the very same time. **"Ninja Art! One Thousand Flames of Hell!" **Pain roared as an orb of fire-based elemental chakra manifested two feet in front of Pain's lips. A split-second later the orb of fire-based chakra suddenly expanded, a circle of smaller orbs of the same chakra concentrating into one point on the middle of the large orb and launched all of the energy toward Naruto all at once in the form of a single stream of concentrated chakra.

**"Ninja Art! Celestial Arrow!" **Naruto yelled back as Naruto drew on an invisible bow string and launched an enormous illuminating arrow of light as the attack launches toward Pain's conflicting technique at a ridiculous velocity. As the two attacks came into contact with one another an explosion of chakra was the result, the multicolored energies merging together and growing steadily unstable right up to the detonation. The force of the blast knocked both Pain and Naruto back fifty feet in opposite directions, the physical conditions of the battle ignored by both sides as Naruto and Pain rushed in toward one another, bladed weapons in hand as they charged at one another at a high velocity. To the untrained eye it would seem as if two multicolored blurs clashed with one another, the ringing of clashing blades filling the air around them. The intensity of the fight increasing as each combatant used their chakra to reinforce the blades of their weapons, trying to disarm one- another by overpowering the other with sudden bursts of chakra to catch their enemy off guard.

Plants and trees literally being set aflame from the intensity of these two powerful shinobi's epic duel. Naruto not satisfied until Pain is completely destroyed. Without even realizing it both Naruto's Kunai and Pain's short sword were both either shattered or dulled to uselessness. Throwing their weapons away they both began forming hand signs simultaneously. **"Ninja Art! Darkness Inferno!" **Naruto announced as a spiral of what appeared to be black flame flowed from the Jinchuuriki's mouth. _What!? How the hell does a brat like that know one of Lord Madara's techniques!? _Pain thought to himself while performing hand signs subconsciously. **"Lost Art! Chaos Reborn!" **Pain yelled as a shield of darkness appeared in front of him, almost like a rip in the very time-space directly in front of the Rinnegan user, absorbed the entirety of the Jutsu's power and diminishing its effectiveness.

Naruto jumped backward, Pain mirroring his enemy's movements as they landed on the ground about forty feet away from each other. Without hesitation Naruto continuously continued to perform hand signs**. "Ninja Art! Angelic Rebirth!" **Naruto roared, his Kamigan eyes glowing a bright, pale blue light as his entire body became bathed in a brighter texture of the same light. Before Pain could even process what had happened Naruto appeared in front of him, white angel wings of Chakra spreading from the Jinchuuriki's shoulders and slammed his right fist into the Akatsuki members face, launching the Rinnegan user backward several feet at a high velocity, a small mountain crumbling upon impact.

**"Ninja Art! Divine Destruction!" **Naruto roared throughout the battlefield. _Just how much chakra does this boy possess? _Pain thought to himself, his eyes widening in shock at the swift and skillful precision of the Nine Tail's vessel. As Naruto's words echoed a blade of light manifested in Naruto's hand, gripping the handle as the light particles solidified. While this was happening Pain had already recovered from the last attack and was coming within attack range at what seemed like a casual pace as he spoke. **"I see... So you have a Kekei Genkai that allows you the mastery and ability to manipulate light... Very impressive indeed, I see the Senju Clan's blood runs deeply within your veins..."** Pain said with a look of curiosity written across his facial expression. Naruto's right eye twitched in annoyance at this comment. "Just because you know of my clan's legacy doesn't mean you have a chance in hell of defeating me, now prepare yourself Pain. I'm going to kill you." Naruto said in a distant and seemingly blood-thirsty tone, his gaze narrowed and his eyes as cold as ice.

The light surrounding Naruto's form began to pulsate, literally vibrating as Naruto appeared to vanished suddenly. Pain's eyes widened in shock at what had just happened. Naruto was standing behind Pain, his wrist twisted as the blade of light impaled the Rinnegan user right through the chest. Pain coughed up a small amount of blood due to the strain and damage to his body, gazing upward at the opponent who would finally end his life. **"Do it, you've defeated me so finish it. Stop toying with me, you intentionally missed my vital organs with that final attack. When you said you were going to kill me were those just empty words!?"** Pain said, mocking Naruto to anger him and force him to finish the fight. The blade of light dissolved into the air, Pain's body falling to the ground with a hard thud. "I don't take orders, especially from the enemy. You've lost Pain, retreat and live to fight another day." Naruto said, his Kamigan eyes shifting back to his normal shade of cerulean. **"If you don't kill me now I will come after you again! Don't be foolish! It's part of your duty as a Shinobi to take the life of the ones after your life!"** Pain yelled in anger. "That's fine, challenge me until you're satisfied... However if you involve others in this fight I will kill you all without hesitation. Now go." Naruto said in a dark and serious tone. With those last words Naruto walked away with his back turned to the enemy, when he looked over his shoulder a moment later, he was gone.

* * *

When the dust settled the Akatsuki member attacking Sarutobi was unharmed, his body coated in a layer of diamond to use as a set of armor, the two attacking ANBU members both dead with razor-sharp blades of adamant impaling their bodies and striking their vital internal organs. **"If you all attack at the same time you may have a chance at victory... However if you do not wish to die leave at once!"** The Akatsuki member yelled, his extraordinary blood lust radiating from him with the Hokage's life in his hands. "What are your demands?" The ANBU member directly in front of the Akatsuki member asked. **"Bring me the shinobi Naruto Uzumaki, when you meet my demands I shall consider releasing your precious Hokage unharmed."** The Akatsuki member said in a spiteful and lethal tone. "Don't you think you're underestimating me Kakuzu of the Hidden Waterfall Village!? I may appear to you as an old man but I didn't earn the Title of Third Hokage for nothing!" The form of Sarutobi said atop a large tree branch to the far right of the Akatsuki member referred to as Kakuzu. Kakuzu appeared annoyed as the adamant prison that held the false form of the Hokage shattered into multiple shards, falling to the ground of the battlefield with a loud, piercing ringing tone upon impact.

**"Sarutobi are you aware of the price on your head in the black market? Ever since ten years ago the price has been two million Ryo and it's steadily going up... You seem to have this idea I intend to destroy your village, how naive! I'm a businessman, I only act when it is beneficial to myself, for all I care this organization can die and burn in the depths of hell." **Kakuzu said to the Hokage, the surviving ANBU members making a tactical retreat with the very last of their energy. As they were leaving the leader of the ANBU squad looked over his shoulder, his gaze focused on the determined face of their trusted leader. _Good luck Lord Hokage... _And with that final thought the ANBU squad, or what was left of it anyway vanished in nothingness. Sarutobi never responded to his enemy's words verbally, instead his gaze narrowed as the Hokage observed the emotion reflected in his facial expression, waiting for any sudden change in behavior, allowing him to predict his opponent's next move before he makes it himself. The very instant Kakuzu's facial expression shifted Sarutobi performed a series of hand signs effortlessly. **"Ninja Art! Grand Serpent Flame!" **The Hokage announced, his voice echoing throughout the entire area as flame spewed forth from Sarutobi's mouth, spiraling and swirling together in the form of a serpent as it launched forward at his opponent at a very high velocity, a chakra based explosion occurring as a result.

Before the dust could even settle what appeared to be thin, black threads solidified by chakra launched forward at the Sarutobi, his body turning around and jumping to the side to avoid it. The direction of the threads changed at the last moment and pierced the Hokage through the shoulder, it wasn't a vital organ but his muscle tissue was damaged leaving his right arm limp and useless. The Hokage could continue on fighting but with his right arm damaged forming hand signs was out of the question, realizing this Sarutobi well to his knees to acknowledge this defeat. Kakuzu steadily moved closer toward the Hokage, his footsteps the only way Sarutobi could measure the distance between them as he closed his eyes. _I have no regrets... I'll die protecting this village just like the others before me_... _I'll see you soon my comrades..._ The Hokage thought to himself, thinking these were the last moments of his life. **"So the Nine Tails makes its appearance." **Kakuzu said in an impatient and sarcastic tone, coming to a halt before he could get a chance to finish off the Third Hokage. "This is no time to throw away your life old man, this village still needs you to be there to protect it, I'm the only one who has to risk their life to protect this village." Naruto said to Sarutobi, ignoring Kakuzu's statement as his back was turned to the aging Hokage. "Naruto why are you in such a hurry to die? You're still very young and offer much promise as a candidate for being the Future Hokage, do you even value your own life!?" The Hokage said, feeling an overwhelming sense of helplessness surging throughout his entire body. "Life is cheap lord Hokage, especially mine..." Naruto stated in reply to the Hokage's question.

* * *

**A/N:** Damn it I forgot to add the Jinchuuriki characters into the mix, I think I'll do that next chapter. Well I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter, some things are still left unfinished and I'll be switching to the perspectives of any fights that I didn't write about in this chapter next chapter. Personally I was rather satisfied with my work this chapter, and compared to the non-existent fight between Naruto and Pain in the manga this has some closure to it. Rurouni Kenshin was a great inspiration for this chapter, the old-school animes have such interesting characters and backgrounds. Anyway if you like it _**REVIEW**_, if you hate it _**REVIEW**_ and tell me why. Peace! - DL555


	11. Ch 11: Value of Life

**Daylight Ch. 11: Value of Life**

_(Italics: Thoughts / Flashbacks / Dream sequence / Inner World. _**Bold: Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Character's Speech. **Underline: Time Skips)

"Life is cheap, especially mine." Naruto stated in a serious yet distant tone, his back turned to Sarutobi as he spoke. The Hokage's eyes widened as the young Jinchuuriki's spoke, confused at the implications in the young shinobi's words. As strong as Naruto was he had already depleted a large portion of his chakra reserves in the fight with Pain and his body was paying the price… Regardless of circumstance Naruto began walking toward his opponent with a strangely calm expression on his face. "You see by placing no value on my own life during my training it allowed me to surpass all those before me and push my limitations beyond anything I though possible." Naruto stated, his facial expression remaining changeless as he spoke. Needless to say Kakuzu was very displeased with Naruto's interference in the collection of the Third Hokage's Bounty, annoyance and frustration reflected in his eyes. "Your head will pay a decent price on the black market Naruto Uzumaki, vessel of the Legendary Kyubi!" Kakuzu roared as what appeared to be an enormous, crystalline sword made up of pure adamant surged upward from the ground right into the attacking Akatsuki member's right hand.

Immediately Kakuzu charged toward his enemy at a high velocity, his charge attacks and powerfully swift stabbing attacks keeping Naruto on his toes as he narrowly and swiftly avoided each and every one of Kakuzu's attacks. "Resisting is useless! I can keep this pace up all day if necessary!" Kakuzu stated, a twisted sense of pleasure reflected in his eyes and tone of voice as he spoke. While avoiding Kakuzu's multiple attacks Naruto tripped backwards on an extensive root of a large, nearby tree. "Got you!" Kakuzu yelled in excitement as he stabbed downward, piercing straight through Naruto's chest and pinning his damaged body to the ground. Naruto's eyes widened in shock for a moment before his entire form vanished in a cloud of white smoke and covered Kakuzu's body with a thick adhesive, restricting his movement and successfully immobilizing him. "Damn it... I got careless..." Kakuzu said during a desperate struggle to regain his freedom of movement. "You made a grave mistake when you attacked this village... But you made your greatest mistake when you chose me as your opponent!" Naruto roared as he stabbed his Kunai downward toward Kakuzu's skull with excessive force.

Where Kakuzu's split head should have been was a thick log cleanly split into two evenly, a cloaked figure standing about fifteen feet to Naruto'sright, the adhesive gone without a trace while the mysterious figure effortlessly carried Kakuzu's enormous body, casually slinging his subordinate over his right shoulder as if he were a light piece of luggage. "You've grown much since I last saw you Naruto, but I never imagined you would be capable of power at that level during this young of an age, clearly you are a true incarnation of the Senju Clan's Legacy." The mysterious figure said in an unnaturally calm yet intrigued tone. Naruto merely smiled to himself gently as he began to recognize one of his true enemies his Kamigan revealed to him. "I see, you made your appearance much sooner that I would have expected, were you that surprised at my rate of development Madara Uchiha?" Naruto said as he felt a strange warmth fill his entire being as he spoke with the Legendary Shinobi. "Aware of my identity already are you? That accursed **Kamigan** sure is a thorn in my side when I don't have control over its power, those eyes are quite a gift though I must admit, even with the power of the **Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan **I wouldn't mind experimenting with a set of new eyes for a change..." Madara Uchiha said, turning to face Naruto.

The only parts of Madara that were visible were his black, spiky locks and set of the most sinister crimson eyes that exist in this world. The three black pin wheels of the Uchiha Clan's signature Doujutsu were merged together into a trinity. Sarutobi was aware of the information that suggested that Madara Uchiha, the most powerful member of the Uchiha Clan and one of the original founders of the Hidden Leaf survived his nearly fatal encounter with the First Hokage at Valley's End and was gathering powerful allies among the underworld of the crime organizations but this "Akatsuki" organization filled with S-Class former Shinobi were just too much! "You have made quite an impression in this world of shinobi but heed my warning Madara: Act foolishly and all the power you have been gathering over the years, among the darkness of this world will all have been in vain if you don't wisely use that power." Naruto stated, feeling his strength return to him with every word he spoke just by being in Madara's presence. _This boy... _Madara thought to himself as he gazed at the Senju Clan's heir with interest reflected in his demonic crimson eyes.

* * *

In reaction to hearing Itachi's name Sasuke grew angrier than anything, the only source of satisfaction originating from the fact that his enemy could have the location of his elder brother who Sasuke dedicated his very life and shinobi career to tracking down and destroying with his own hands in order to avenge the death of his clan. Before Deidara ever saw Sasuke move let alone have the time to react Sasuke appeared in front of him, lifting him in the air by the neck and squeezing firmly, making sure to allow just enough air so he could speak. "You're going to tell me everything you know about Itachi, understand?" Sasuke said in a cold and merciless tone of voice. "Like Hell! I'd never obey a command from one of you damn Uchiha bastards!" Deidara yelled in a tone of disgust, frustration and deep-seeded hatred. The moment those words escaped Deidara's lips his entire form glew a bright, white light before a large chakra-based explosion erupted right next to Sasuke. When the dust settled a gravely injured Sasuke emerged from the rubble, coughing up a small amount of blood onto the ground as he held onto his side, a determination and superiority reflected in his Sharingan eyes.

"That defiant look in your eyes pisses me off beyond words, like you're somehow better than the rest of us!" An unharmed Deidara said with a psychotic look written across his facial expression. "Now die!" Deidara roared as he threw three miniature spider-shaped explosives, the explosives erupting together in a trinity creating a powerful shock wave. This in effect sending a now heavily bleeding Sasuke backwards several feet into a solid brick wall at an extremely high velocity. Sasuke's eyes widened upon impact and coughed up an enormous quantity of blood onto the ruined ground. "Look at you now! The Elite of the Uchiha Clan on the verge of death and at the mercy of his enemy. Lord Madara would be ashamed at how low his clan has fallen..." Deidara stated in an empowering tone. "Madara? Never heard of him." Sasuke said in an arrogant tone despite his disadvantage and injuries. "Your brother hid many things from you didn't he? No matter you were going to find out sooner or later... Lord Madara is the strongest man to ever be produced by the Uchiha Clan and very well may be the single strongest shinobi on the entire planet!" Deidara stated in excitement.

"Thanks for the information, I never would have expected trash like you to give me information even more valuable than my older brother's whereabouts." A completely unharmed Sasuke said in an intrigued tone from behind Deidara. a chidori formed around his right hand as he charged toward Deidara at a very high velocity, seemingly disappearing in a chakra-enhanced burst of speed. Deidara's eyes whited out as he fell forward, the side of his face impacting the earth. "H-How? W-When did you?" Deidara attempted to ask in a weak voice. "Since the very first moment you gazed into my Sharingan you fell victim to it's power..." And with that said the Akatsuki member lost consciousness.

* * *

"Everybody hurry now! Through the tunnels!" A Jounin level leaf shinobi said as the led the young Genin, civilians and Academy students through the escaped tunnels beneath the Hokage Monument. Among the people evacuating the village were Ino and the two remaining Jinchuuriki: The Seven and the Eight Tails. After a good bit of traveling nearly every individual person gathered in a large dome-shaped shelter where all the escape tunnels converge. This was the strategy of Konoha in the case of an enemy attack, get all low ranking shinobi, students and civilians into a shelter than provide a counter-offensive without any restraint or hesitation. In order to receive an update on the current situation all anbu members gathered into three-man squads and immediately dispersed among the village. After about twenty minutes of scouting one of the many anbu squads came across Sarutobi in black battle armor carrying a passed-out Naruto over his right shoulder. "Lord Hokage are you alright!?" All three anbu said nearly at the same time, rushing over to their village leader.

"I'm fine, the enemies have fled the village and are no longer a threat to us, it's this brave shinobi you should take care of." Sarutobi said, placing Naruto's body gently on the ground, the medical specialist attenending to Naruto's wounds and checking his vitals, the remaining the anbu members confused at this statement. "Lord Hokage great job saving our village from those monsters." One of the anbu members said to Sarutobi. "I didn't do anything, this young boy here deserves the title of Hokage far more than me at this age I'm afraid to admit." Sarutobi said, his eyes closed as he spoke. With these words the anbu members eyes widened at he gazed downward at Naruto's face. _This young boy surpasses Lord Hokage!? _The anbu member thought to himself, unable to understand how someone that young could possess such power.

* * *

Even though Kakashi was sure he'd be passed out for three weeks at least he began to feel the unbearable pain surging through the entirety of his being begin to lessen more and more, a strange feeling of warmth flowing through him. "W-Who are you?" Kakashi said to whoever was healing him, visual data unavailable to him at the present moment due to the fact he lacked the necessary energy to even open his regular eye. "If you don't want to die stop talking and relax." A strangely familiar female voice said. Kakashi didn't need more convincing than that and immediately fell silent.

* * *

Three weeks had passed since Akatsuki's attack on the village and everyone was still uneasy, security around the village increased drastically and the missions being allowed were limited so too much military power wouldn't be drawn away from the village at any given time. Naruto was recognized by the village elders for his strength and valor and the villagers praised him as a Hero and for his efforts he was rewarded a promotion to Jounin rank, a feat that had never been achieved once at his age since Itachi Uchiha. Naruto accepted the promotion but to him it felt undeserved, just because of this damn monster inside of him, because his enemy wants his hands on that forbidden, terrible power the entire village was nearly destroyed, how could he consider himself future Hokage or even a valuable shinobi to the village if he's solely responislbe for everything that happened? Naruto sometimes wondered if this world had been better off if he had never existed at all...

* * *

**A/N: **Well what did you guys think? One Akatsuki member died and another captured things are sure heating up! It took me a long time to write this chapter so I hope you've all enjoyed it. I already have a plan of the next Arc in my story, a twist that will make this story even more interesting than it already is! Old school RPGs kick ass! They're one hell of a source of inspiration! **Review **if you care! Oh and Happy Fucking Easter! Peace! - DL555


	12. Ch 12: The Awakening

****

Daylight Ch. 12: The Awakening

(Italics: Thoughts / Flashbacks / Dream sequence / Inner World. **Bold: Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Character's Speech. **Underline: Time Skips)

"No sensei you can't die! I'll never forgive myself if I let it end like this!" A young shinobi of around fifteen years of age said with tears streaming down his face as he stood over his fallen master on the battlefield, a pool of blood forming beneath the man's body, his last moments in this planet arriving. "Kyo do not fear death, it is a noble and honorable end for a warrior to fall in battle do not pity me child. Though my body may be destroyed my powers will be passed on to another, do not forget it is the sacred fire spirit that names the next oracle of fire not I…" An old man of about sixty years of age said, his long white hair thinning out, clad in bloodstained white robes.

As soon as those final words escaped the old man's lips he left this world, his pulse coming to an end and his eyes closing forever. "Master!" The young boy screamed in anguish as he placed his head on his deceased master's chest.

* * *

At the heart of the Land of Fire lied the stone fortress of the Fire Lord, guards on watch constantly while they rotated shifts every five hours. Within the stone fortress was a barracks for the Fire Lord's hand picked Samurai, their might and virtue known far and wide as knights of nobility and justice. Sleeping within the barracks was a female Samurai with an angelic face, long red hair and the body of a warrior, her facial expression reflecting a struggle as she gripped her sheets.

__

The young, female Samurai walked along a stone pathway, no edges to contain her movements while a sea of molten lava flowed beneath her feet, she seemed to not care or be unaware of the dangers however as her eyes were transfixed on an enormous glowing red crystal hovering above a pedastal amidst all the chaos and elemental fury. As the female Samurai approached the crystal she placed her palm against the crystalline form, surprised to find it cool to her touch, the red light from the crystal forming around her palm like an aura before all the energy flowed to her at once as well as the memories of all the previous inheritors of the Fire Crystal's legendary power.

The dream-like state ended and the female Samurai awoke, the powerful vision surfacing a large mixture of emotions as the symbol of fire became visible across the back of her left hand, her eyes snapping open and glowing a bright crimson.

* * *

Naruto sat atop a rooftop in the middle of the night, the only source of visibility coming from the bright twilight of a crescent moon, a few clouds cloaking the moon for a few moments. Naruto's mind paid no attention to his external surroundings while his mind wondered many things. Why didn't Madara capture Naruto himself? How comes Madara didn't even so much as engaged him, was he merely testing his power? If that was the case Naruto still felt a sense of powerless and uncontrollable anger. Naruto was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as footsteps approached and he felt a familiar chakra signature. "What is it Ino?" Naruto asked in a distant tone, his back turned on the blond kunoichi.

"Ever since the attack on the village you haven't spoken to me once… You know you really know how to hurt a girl's feelings." Ino said in a tone that reflected concern mixed with personal suffering. "Ino we were really good friends since our Genin days and now I don't know what we are anymore… We were fooling ourselves into thinking we're lovers I think we should end this…" Naruto finished in the distant tone of voice. "Who the hell do you think you are? I'm just as capable of being a woman than I am at being a shinobi so don't treat me like I'm a child that doesn't know what she wants!" Ino almost yelled angrily at the man she now respected more than ever.

"You're leaving the village again aren't you?" Ino asked, growing more concerned with her intuitive feelings. "Ino you are a young and beautiful woman not to mention a very talented and strong shinobi, you should forget about me and seek your own happiness… Anyone who gets close to me is going to suffer because of me…" Naruto said, turning to face Ino as he said this. Instead of a verbal reply he receives a chakra-enforced slap to the face. A crimson hand mark appearing almost immediately across his left cheek. "And if you think you leave now and run away from your loved ones you won't be hurting them just as much!?" Ino yelled at him before angrily departing in a swift manner.

Naruto placed his hand on the part of his cheek that Ino slapped.

"No matter what I choose I hurt those I want to protect… It seems I have to choose between two evils…" Naruto said to himself aloud as he gazed upward at the crescent moon. "I know you're there, show yourself, I'm not in the greatest mood." Naruto said in a raised tone of voice as he felt another presence there with him. From behind the shadow of a nearby rooftop a long haired beauty with pale skin and eyes emerged from the darkness, her long lavender hair flowing with the wind. "Um hey Naruto it's been a while…" The familiar woman said, a great deal of emotions reflected in the gaze of her pale eyes, a familiar trait of the Hyuuga Clan.

"Oh hey Hinata sorry about that…" Naruto said, shifting his gaze once again on the wide collection of stars and planets overhead. "Is something wrong Naruto? I heard you had an amazing battle but they claimed you won the fight and were unharmed…" Hinata said as she began slowly approaching Naruto. "Physically I don't have a scratch on me but it was my fault those men attacked the village… All this destruction was only caused because I'm still too weak…" Naruto said, gripping his fist so hard a small amount of blood flows down his wrist.

"You're not weak Naruto! You held your ground against an S-Class criminal and won! You should stop beating yourself up over this… Doing that won't do you any good or the people who worry about you…" Hinata finished, her back towards Naruto as she shifted her gaze away from him. "You're right Hinata." Naruto said suddenly, these words catching the Hyuuga Heiress' attention. "I am strong, very strong but if I can get stronger maybe… Just maybe I can get even stronger and protect this village fully with my own hands… Because only then would I be worthy of being a future Hokage… Thanks Hinata you've always believed in me even when I lose faith in myself." Naruto said, giving Hinata a genuine smile that swept her off her feet and left her face a deep shade of crimson before he vanished into the proceeding darkness.

* * *

Sarutobi calmy sipped some green tea, standing on the balcony of the Hokage tower and gazing over the village, observing the progress of the reconstruction while he savored the flavor of the tea. "Let me guess, you seek my permission to find Itachi and complete your training, right Naruto?" The Third Hokage said to the young Jinchuuriki who silently approached him. "Yes Sarutobi, I'd prefer to avoid the same circumstances as before so I request you temporary allow me a Hunter Ninja License so I have the authority to locate Itachi-sensei without my home village believing I've betrayed them..." Naruto said, dropping to one knee in a respective bow. Sarutobi didn't reply at first, he set his tea down, picked up his pipe, placed the mouthpiece to his lips, ignited the the end of the pipe and inhaling the bitter-sweet smoke and exhaling the moment the tobacco smoke hit his lungs. "Very well Naruto I will accept your request, you will be issued a Hunter Ninja License and be given a list of bounties to go after during your search, gather your things and leave as soon as you can..." As soon as those words escaped the Hokage's lips Naruto was gone, with Sarutobi's permission Naruto went to gather his supplies and tools for the long mission ahead...

* * *

The Next Day...

Naruto quickly ran along the dirt path leading toward the border of the Fire Country, the twilight from the nearly non-existent moon the only source of illumination. Naruto knew he was being followed but the presence he sensed lacked any form of radiant hatred or blood lust so he acted as if he were ignorant. Naruto was on his way to a nearby town along the border of the land of fire to collect information on a bounty as well as any rumors about Itachi-sensei. After another three hours of traveling the town he hoped he'd come across was visible on the other side of a plain. After approaching the border of the town Naruto began to notice there were very few people out this late at night so thinking of nothing else to do he headed for a local inn to get a room for the night. Naruto could always collect information at first day light and get some rest.

* * *

A dark cloaked figure leaned against the wall of a nearby building, a pale face with ocean blue runes patterned in the shape of a spiral on each cheek his only visible features. "So that's the one? The Shinobi Number One has had her eyes on as the next Number?" The dark cloak figure said to a nearly identical form adjacent to himself as he gazed upwards into the window of his room at the inn he was currently staying at. "Yes he is, I've heard rumors about this one myself. My sources inform me that one is one of the last survivors of the Senju Clan and a direct descendant of the Second Hokage, the younger brother of the First Hokage." The other figure replied in a very intrigued tone. "Interesting... It makes me wonder if he lives up to his clan's legacy..." The first figure replied in a blood thirsty tone.

* * *

Seven Hours Later...

Naruto's eyes opened slowly, lying in the bed he had rented for the night fully clothed, a back pack with all his supplied and tools on his right atop a night stand along with a single lamp. Naruto rose from the bed, got his back pack on and went to the front desk to return his room key safely stored in his pocket. After dropping his key off Naruto walked through town in search of a lead to the location of his current bounty, or even more importantly Itachi... After a great deal of searching Naruto found a Sake bar and entered, all eyes turning to him upon his entrance. Naruto ignored all of them and proceeded to the bar and sat down. A moment later a large muscular man, obviously the bartender approached him. "What can I get for you stranger?" The man said in an extremely deep yet understandable tone of voice. "I'll take a bottle of Sake, not the expensive stuff but not the cheapest on the house either..." Naruto replied, placing a small stack of Ryo on the table. "I think I know just what you need..." The bartender replied, reaching underneath the bar and pulling out a single glass and a large, almost rectangular bottle of a brass texture.

After accepting the money and stashing it somewhere safe the bartender began cleaning dirty glasses casually. "Also I was wondering if you've seen either of these men..." Naruto asked, pulling out two photographs and showing them to the bartender. After getting a good look he gazed back into Naruto's eyes. "What business do you have with Itachi?" The man asked in a tone low enough for only he and Naruto to hear.

* * *

**A/N:** Well there you go another chapter down. That took me two days to write so I'm quite proud of myself. I've been reading a lot of Manga lately and it's inspired quite a few new ideas for the next Arc in my story. Anyway **Review **if you care! Peace! - DL555


	13. Ch 13: Searching

**Daylight Ch. 13: Searching**

(Italics: Thoughts / Flashbacks / Dream sequence / Inner World. **Bold: Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Character's Speech. **Underline: Time Skips.

"What business do you have with Itachi?"

The muscular bartender asked in a tone low enough for only he and Naruto to hear. With this question asked Naruto could only grin when he came up with his answer.

"I'm his student and I'm seeking him out to complete my training..."

Naruto whispered back before unsealing the bottle of Sake he had just bought and poured himself a glass, putting the glass to his lips and savoring the bitter-sweet liquor as he consumed it slowly yet surely.

"You? You look no older than fifteen at most, you're only a child what business would you have with Lord Itachi?"

The man said in almost a disgusted tone, his voice raised slightly along with his emotions.

"You want to test me on my skill? That's fine but in exchange I want Itachi's location."

Naruto said, his eyes locked with the bartenders, he was dead serious and even the man could see that despite his words.

"Follow me, I won't go easy on you just because you're a child."

The large man said in an intimidating tone. Naruto gave a sly grin and didn't say a word as he and the bartender left out the back, a tall blond woman with glasses resuming her shift to take over.

The bartender possessing information on Itachi's location led Naruto to an open field a short distance from town.

"So you claim you're Itachi's student? Than show me what you've learned!"

The man yelled, unsheathing a sword and charging forward at Naruto. Naruto didn't even appear to move but before the eye could see Naruto was behind his enemy unscathed. The man standing there with a cut across his right shoulder, decreasing his movement with his good arm. Naruto held what appeared to be an invisible sword, the blade the only part visible because of the blood coating it.

"Unless you're prepared to die for that foolish pride of yours tell me Itachi's location now."

Naruto said in a lethal tone, appearing behind the large man instantaneously and holding his invisible blade to the man's throat. From the opponent's perspective a razor sharp and very much real blade threatened his life and whether his ego would allow him to admit it or not he lost to this child in both internal and externel strength.

"Go to the east and go to the village of Jenchi, there you must seek out the one known as Wind Seer, give her this and she will lead you to Itachi."

The large man said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a delicately decorated Sapphire tiara. Naruto accepted the piece cloth and stored it among his belongings.

"One more thing child, I never thought I would meet one of the Senju Clan's descendants in a place like this, with such power at a young age you'll be a fine shinobi."

The large man said in an impressed tone. Naruto merely smiled to himself and vanished without a trace.

* * *

Ten Hours Later...

Naruto finally arrived at Jenchi village, it was an average size village with obvious ninja influence in terms of the architecture. Naruto arrived much too late in the night to gather information successfully so he looked for a bar to get some food and a little Sake. After only a little bit of searching he found a bar that was luckily for Naruto not packed with too many people, ignoring the stares from a few regulars and sat down at the front of the bar.

"I haven't seen you around here stranger, you just get in town?"

A small and short blond male bar tender said to Naruto, approaching him and attempting to start a conversation. Naruto didn't respond, placed a moderate amount money on the counter and looks back at the bar tender.

"Yeah I'm new in town and a bit hungry and thirsty... So I'll take some food and Sake if you don't mind, I think that there should cover my expenses."

Naruto replied. The bar tender immediately accepted the money and brought out a bottle of a decent vintage of Sake as well as a rice and beef dish in a ceramic bowl. Naruto immediately reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, rectangular box shaped similar to a coffin. Using his forefinger and middle finger Naruto pushed into the box and smoothly slid off the top of it and reached inside, pulling out his own chop sticks and digging into it. The food was spiced rather well and the beef was mouth watering and tender. After finishing his meal Naruto wiped his chop sticks clean with a napkin and placed them back in their case, storing them once again back in his pocket.

"I don't mean to bother you but do you know where I can find a person called the wind seer?"

Naruto asked as he placed his empty ceramic bowl back behind the bar. The Bartender didn't reply instead his question was answered by a female voice at the end of the bar.

"What business do you have with me stranger?"

She said, Naruto tilting his head and shifting his gaze to get a look at her. The woman who answers to the title of wind seer had long, flowing silver hair and strangely enough crimson eyes, she was dressed in a white Kimono decorated with pale blue flowers over the entirety of her dress. Without a word Naruto did as he was instructed and handed the sapphire tiara to the wind seer.

"A man living in a village to the west of here told me you could lead me to the one I'm seeking..."

Naruto said, his gaze locked with this woman. The woman merely closed her eyes and smiled in response.

"Very well, follow me so we can talk in privacy."

The wind seer said, standing up and walking out of the Sake Bar, Naruto grabbing his purchased alcohol and following her wherever she may lead him.

* * *

Sarutobi felt his stress surface again, exhaling the bitter sweet smoke from his pipe as he gazed at a recent report stating that Hinata Hyuuga had left the village to follow Naruto... The Hokage knew Naruto was probably already aware of Hinata's presence and would keep her out of harms way but her father Hiashi Hyuuga would not drop the matter so easily, even though sadly the man cared about protecting the secrets to their clan's Kekei Genkai far more than protecting the life of who he considers to be his worthless daughter. Sarutobi was brought back to reality as an audible knock sounded from the outside of his office door.

"Come in."

The Hokage said as he shifted in his seat to greet his visitor. As soon as the words left the Hokage's mouth his office door swung open, the form of Neji Hyuuga walking through the door way and closing the door behind him.

"You wished to see me Lord Hokage?"

The Hyuuga said in a humble and respectful tone.

"Yes Neji please sit down, I have a special mission regarding Lady Hinata's defiant act of leaving the village."

Sarutobi said, reaching into his robe and pulling out a scroll containing the full mission details and handing it to Neji.

* * *

Naruto was walking down a long and dark alleyway with this woman who calls herself the Wind Seer, her womanly features and curves exposed with her tight Kimono decorated with pale blue flowers.

"Pay more attention to where we're going and less on my body please..."

The wind seer said in a flirting tone, not bothering to look Naruto in the face as she spoke, keeping her back to him. Naruto merely smirked to himself in reply and continued walking a short distance. They arrived at a small, dark blue rectangular house that blended in with the sketchy surroundings of the dark alley way so well that even as a trained shinobi Naruto might have missed it without the wind seer's guidance.

"Follow me inside."

The wind seer said in a seemingly emotionless tone as she walked inside, Naruto not far behind her. As Naruto entered he found himself in a surprisingly spacious living room. Without realizing it Naruto had dazed off and the wind seer had locked the door and walked past him.

"Make yourself comfortable, would you like something to drink?"

The silver haired beauty asked as she walked into her kitchen.

"Sure, Sake if you have any."

Naruto replied in a hopeful tone as he found a seat on a very comfortable white couch, placing his back pack and ninja tool packs down as he took a deep relaxing breath. After a few minutes the wind seer was back in the room, slipping into a seat beside Naruto slyly. Handing Naruto his drink as she sipped on her own. Naruto gladly took the drink and took a long drink, holding the bitter-sweet liquor in his mouth and savoring the taste before fully consuming his mouthful, repeating the process until his drink was finished.

"Did you enjoy your drink?"

The wind seer asked in an exotic and flirtatious tone. Before Naruto could answer he felt a rush of heat throughout his entire body, the intensity of the heat concentrating on his lower body.

"What did you put in the drink?"

Naruto asked in a dazed state. The wind seer merely laughed at his question.

"You can put down your guard ninja boy I didn't poison you, I gave you and me an aphrodisiac, and I'll take you to Itachi I just need to make sure you're... Trustworthy."

The wind seer said with a naughty look on her face as she bit down on her lip gently, removed her hair tie and let it down.

"Aphrodisiac?" Naruto asked, unfamiliar with the term. The wind seer gave Naruto a grin in response.

"Honey prepare for the best time of our life..."

The silver hair beauty said as she leaned in and gave Naruto a passionate, open mouth kiss on the lips, Naruto was surprised at first but accepted and became absorbed into it, intoxicated by this woman's presence.

* * *

Hinata deactivated her Byakugan, blushing wildly as she leaned against a wall around the corner from where Naruto was with that woman he followed... Hinata felt bad she wouldn't be Naruto's first but more importantly she was jealous of this mysterious woman taking advantage of her Naruto-kun... But what could she possibly do in this situation? Beyond what was going on with Naruto she had herself to worry about as well. Even if Hinata's feelings led her to follow Naruto she betrayed her village and would eventually face the consequences...

"You're the girl following him aren't you?"

A cold and silent yet piercing voice said from behind Hinata, turning around and coming face to face with a cloaked figure with bright cerulean eyes, the number eight tattooed across the top of both his hands.

"Call me Number Eight, I have no time to explain, there are those after you from the village you left behind and I've been ordered to take you into hiding."

The man said without hesitation. Hinata knew there was truth in what this man was saying and she sensed no dark motives so she nodded her head in reply.

"Very well, let's go."

* * *

**A/N: **Hey everyone, it's been a while since I've contributed any writing and to anyone and everyone who was waiting for an update I sincerely apologize I've had a lot of shit changing in my life lately, I moved out and I'm now living with my older brother and his cool roommates, I don't have 24/7 access to a computer so I'm not sure how often I'll be able to write but I am working on a job and possibly some form of mobile device I can write my story on to make things convinient and not need to drop $300-$400 on a computer. Anyway enough of my life I hope you all enjoyed my latest chapter. Review if you care! Peace! - DL555


	14. Ch 14: Legacy of the Hikari Clan

**Daylight Ch. 14: Legacy of the Hikari Clan  
**

(Italics: Thoughts / Flashbacks / Dream sequence / Inner World. **Bold: Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Character's Speech. **Underline: Time Skips.

The Next Morning...

Naruto's eyes snapped open after passing out hard, the fatigue of his travels and the company of this woman draining a vast quantity of his once-abundant supply of energy. Naruto found himself in a large, rectangular bedroom, his clothes and ninja tools in a messy pile on the floor. Naruto quickly got dressed and gazed at this strange silver-haired woman he had slept with the night before, flashbacks of all the crazy shit he and this woman did distracting him from the present moment. After Naruto got a hold of his self and set priorities he nudged the wind seer awake.

"Hey you promised you'd take me to see Itachi..."

Naruto said in a serious tone. After a few moments the wind seer began to stir, stretching out as her eyes opened and her consciousness slowly yet fully awakened.

"After that wonderful night together that's all you have to say to a woman?"

The wind seer said with a playful smile on her face, her long silver hair a mess from the position she was sleeping on the bed, sitting up on the side of the bed. In response to this Naruto's face went a little red, his professional shinobi act not doing the job in this situation.

"That was a wonderful night, one of the best in my life but my mission is very important, it would mean a lot to me if you could take me to him as soon as you possibly can."

Naruto said, revising his previous statement. The wind seer merely smiled sweetly and ran the tips of her fingers along Naruto's whiskered cheek delicately.

"That's better..."

The silver hair beauty said in a soothing and playful tone.

* * *

Three hours later...

Hinata awoke in a small, box-shaped wooden room attached to the back of a local inn, a female agent of Number Eight runs the inn so he set it up to allow me refuge in this temporary sanctuary. Hinata knew deep in herself she loved Naruto and would risk everything and anything she could to secure his safety, his attention, and hopefully his love...

"Hinata gather your things, I've been ordered to take you to Head Quarters..."

The familiar voice of Number Eight said in a gentle yet almost demanding tone.

"Alright I'll be ready in no less than ten minutes."

Hinata replied, immediately packing up her belongings to move on to the next place. _Good luck Naruto... _The Hyuuga Heiress thought to herself as she and number eight left the inn and moved onto the next town, her only wish was she would see Naruto again soon...

* * *

Ino sat in her bedroom, gazing out her window into the distance. No matter how hard Ino tried she couldn't get her mind off of Naruto... A part of Ino wish she had never gotten close to Naruto... Another part of Ino was grateful for all the love she and Naruto shared and would patiently await his return... Or in the worst-case scenario she would leave to join Naruto on his journey.

"Ino lunch is ready!"

Ino's mother called from downstairs, Ino immediately coming back to reality and heading downstairs for her mother's delicious meal.

* * *

A shadowed figure sat atop a throne-like seat in the middle of a large, rectangular, torch-lit chamber.

**"Has the order been carried out Number One?"**

The shadowed figure said into the silence and darkness filled atmosphere.

"Yes my Lord, the girl has been intercepted and being brought here as we speak."

Number one replied in an obedient and soothing tone, seeming to manifest out of nothingness, her feminine form exposed from her black robes.

**"Good work Number One... Inform me when our guests from the Hyuuga and Hikari Clan arrive."**

The dark cloaked figure referred to as Lord said in a deep voice, a hint of satisfaction in his tone of voice.

* * *

"How much further is it?"

Naruto asked the wind seer as he followed her through what appeared to be wilderness, everything around him looking exactly the same as it was an hour ago, at least from his impatient perspective.

"Not far just be patient."

The wind seer replied as she and Naruto ventured through the thick, overgrown wilderness. After about an hour of traveling the wind seer led Naruto to an enormous, ancient-looking temple, the aging structure shaped in the form of a pyramid.

"We've arrived, now follow me inside and mind your manners before Lord Itachi."

The wind seer said, her hips moving from side to side as Naruto followed her into the depths of the labyrinth.

* * *

"Keep up with me Hinata, my lord eagerly awaits your presence."

Number Eight said, his back turned to the Hyuuga Heiress as they walked down a long, dark and narrow corridor leading through the ancient labyrinth.

"And I'll be reunited with Naruto-kun as promised?"

Hinata asked Number Eight as they walked, a hint of hope in her tone of voice.

"Of course Hinata, now hurry now we're almost there..."

Number Eight said as the narrow corridor he and Hinata had been walking through widened a little, a golden light illuminating from a tiny sliver directly in front of them. With one final venture Hinata and Number Eight emerged from the darkness and were both bathed in a powerfully bright and golden light. Before Hinata could even see properly a shadowed figure appearing to be that of a woman appeared before her.

"You're the girl from the Hyuuga Clan correct?"

The shadowed figure asked intuitively with a sly smile on her face. Hinata hesitantly nodded her head.

"Come with me if you will, my master has been expecting you."

The woman said, turning around and walking into the golden light, Hinata following right behind her, getting the strangest sensation within this temple that she had been reborn and was trying to open her eyes in the light for the very first time in her life.

* * *

Twenty Minutes Later...

_Great we finally arrive and now I'm walking through these creepy passages inside of a pyramid, Itachi-sensei sure did choose a well-hidden yet strange location to set up his base of operations... _

Naruto thought to himself as the wind seer guided him through the complex passages within the labyrinth. After a few more minutes Naruto and the Wind Seer found themselves in a single, long and dark corridor, a tiny sliver of light at the end, the intensity of the light growing as their destination steadily grew closer, with one final push Naruto found himself in a large rectangular room, everything in the color of gold. If Naruto hadn't already been used to the intensity of pure Hikari with his training with Itachi he would had been blinded upon entering. Hikari as the name suggests is light, in essence pure life force. In other words Hikari is chakra in its purest form before it's defined as an element. The clan Naruto descended from, the Hikari Clan had mastered this lost art and because of this they were feared just as greatly as the Uchiha during the first Two Great Ninja Wars.

"This is where we part ways, I'm glad we met Naruto of the Hidden Leaf..."

The wind seer said, turning her back to Naruto and walking back out the door, the pearl white gateway sealing shut behind her. Naruto gazing into space as he watched her leave.

**"Welcome to the sacred ground of the Hikari Clan Naruto."**

A familiar voice said in a deep and intrigued tone of voice. Naruto immediately turning around and sure enough Itachi Uchiha stood there, his grim and emotionless aura of hopelessness and despair easier to read than the powerful chakra he emitted. Without anything said Naruto immediately fell down to one knee in a respective bow.

"Itachi-sensei I was foolish to think I could be strong enough to protect my loved ones without finishing the training, please complete my training sensei!"

Naruto said, almost out of desperation. It was obvious to Itachi that Naruto had struggling emotions regarding how he handled defending the leaf against Akatsuki.

**"If you truly wish to complete your training, show me your resolve!"**

Itachi said in an intense tone, using his Mangekyou Sharingan's Amaterasu to form a sword of black flames, wielding it offensively and charging at Naruto head-on. Before Itachi could even blink a long sword composed of solid Hikari manifested in Naruto's hand instantly, successfully defending against his enemy's fierce attack. With a few swift, precise movements Naruto used every piece of his Kenjutsu training, embodying the teaching within his action as he attacked his master, his resolve to end Itachi's life quite visible. Itachi in one swift, precise movement deflected Naruto's attack and jumped upward in the air, performing a short series of hand signs as he gathered chakra in his lungs.

**"Uchiha Clan Lost Art! Amaterasu Fire Ball Jutsu!" **

Itachi roared, a fire ball forming in the empty space in front of his lips, connected invisibly to the point by his breath and chakra flow, launching the fire-ball downward at Naruto. Before the ball of flame was even a foot away from Itachi he activated his Mangekyou Sharingan's Amaterasu and lit the fire-ball aflame by this powerful, consuming black flame of hell, the black and red orb of unstable energy looking like the end of his lift from Naruto's perspective, gazing upward almost hopelessly as he closed his eyes and began forming hand signs. After a few moments Naruto's movements with the hand signs doubled, then tripled his eyes opening with his Kamigan active. Where the pupil of Naruto's eyes should be were a single ice-blue dot, same-colored triangles decorating the whites of his eyes from all three hundred and sixty degrees around. A blinding light filled the entire temple for a moment as a chakra-based explosion occured, the tremors that could be felt from outside the temple walls proof of the intensity within the vibration. As the air littered with debree thinned out and the dust settled Naruto stood there, sitting on the ground in a meditative stance, his kamigan pulsating as a barrier or golden light surrounded Naruto's body, a protection jutsu that from Itachi's perspective placed Naruto in a completely different reality, his attack passing through as if Naruto vanished to another dimension entirely. Itachi smiled to himself and closed his eyes, putting his hands down.

**"Naruto you are truly worthy of the Hikari Clan's Legacy. Only I, your father, one of the Five Kages, or Madara himself could have defended against one of my ultimate techniques without a scratch on them... Very well come with me Naruto, but before we begin your training there's a special guest I'd like you to meet..."**

Itachi finished with a sly grin on his face as he walked toward the back of the temple, Naruto followed behind his master wondering what on earth or in hell Itachi had in mind when he said he had a surprise for Naruto... Naruto could only hope it wasn't something that would be painful... After a moment a dark cloaked woman appeared before Itachi.

**"You brought the girl Number One?"**

Itachi asked the woman with a strange calmness and seemingly emotionless tone of voice. Itachi's agent referred to as Number One nodded and moved aside, Hinata standing there with a smile on her face, one of confusion on Naruto's face.

"It's good to see you again Naruto-kun..."

Hinata said in a struggling tone between being casual yet extremely shy both at once.

* * *

I worked REALLY hard on this chapter and wrote it from scratch within a few days and I'm very proud of myself so I hope you enjoyed the result of my hard work, I'll write the next chapter as soon as what happens next in the story comes to me. Anyway **Review **If you care! Peace! - DL555


	15. Ch 15: Turning Point

**Daylight Ch. 15: Turning Point  
**

_(Italics: Thoughts / Flashbacks / Dream sequence / Inner World._ **Bold: Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Character's Speech. **Underline: Time Skips.)

Hinata stood in the dimly lit chamber with a smile on her face, one of confusion on Naruto's facial expression.

"It's good to see you again Naruto-kun..."

Hinata said in a shy yet excited tone of voice.

"Hinata what are you doing here?"

Naruto asked, extremely confused at the external circumstances he found himself in. Before Hinata could even respond Itachi stepped between them.

"This girl threw away everything to illegally break ties with her village, left behind all her family and friends to follow you... As for her reasons you need to ask her yourself... We will begin your training only after you're done here."

Itachi said to Naruto without even looking at him, walking past him and proceeding into a chamber adjacent to Naruto and Hinata, Itachi's agent referred to as Number One following her master out of the chamber alongside him.

"Hinata what are you doing here? Why did you leave the village?"

Naruto asked her in a very confused yet concerned tone of voice. In response to this comment Hinata averted her gaze, bit down on her bottom lip and broke eye contact with Naruto before speaking again.

"If I tell you will you promise not to hate me?"

Hinata said, turning around so her back is to Naruto. Naruto taken aback at the comment about him hating Hinata.

"Hinata I might be confused to what you're doing here and why you left everything behind but there's nothing you could possibly do that would make me hate you."

Naruto replied as he approached Hinata, gently putting his arms on Hinata's shoulder, paralyzing her to the spot instantly with his touch.

"I couldn't stand you leaving me again... I thought you were going to leave for good this time... That's why I... Why I..."

Hinata tried to say but found herself breaking down in tears as she gripped Naruto's body tightly and embraced him as she cried. Naruto was unsure of how to handle the situation and still felt he didn't receive a clear enough answer to why Hinata left in the first place but the important thing was she was safe...

* * *

Itachi sat in his chamber in silence, meditating and smiling to himself at just how powerful Naruto had become as a result of his own personal training of the boy.

"What is it Number One? Did I not dismiss you?"

Itachi said in a sincere and direct tone of voice, a strong tension filling the air around him.

"I don't understand why the girl is here sir, her presence is unnecessary and will distract the Hikari Clan Heir from completing his training so why?"

The female agent referred to as Number One said, ignoring her master's rude greeting.

"So you would prefer I hand her over to the Leaf's Hyuuga Clan? They could care less about this girl, the secrets in her eyes is all they care about."

Itachi said, locking his gaze with his subordinate Number One, her only reply silence.

"If trained properly the Hyuuga Clan Heiress too could be a great step towards our goal and a valuable asset on the battlefield."

Itachi said, turning his back to Number One.

"And what exactly is our organization's purpose Lord Itachi?"

Number one asked, a hunger for the answer to her question present in her tone of voice. In response to this Itachi had a sinister grin on his face.

"Isn't that obvious? We're going to completely destroy Madara's Akatsuki soldiers... Then we overpower and kill Madara himself..."

Itachi said in a tone of complete satisfaction, a fiery passion reflected in his eyes.

* * *

Sarutobi had his eyes closed as he sat at his desk, tilting his head upward as he exhaled the tobacco smoke toward the window, the flowing air creating a spiraling effect with the heavy white smoke. The Third Hokage had received no contact from Neji since he left the village on his mission and although he had no problem with this expected piece of information the Hyuuga Clan was becoming restless. Sarutobi was sickened at knowing Hiashi had no interest in his daughter's safety and only cared for the secrets hidden in her eyes, and since Hinata is of the Main Branch of the Hyuuga Clan the Byakugan's secrets could be read as effortlessly as daylight if she fell into the wrong hands... The Third Hokage only hoped she was under Naruto's protection by now... It was the girl's feelings for the boy that created this conflict in the first place anyway...

"Sometimes I hate this fucking job."

Sarutobi muttered to himself as he pulled out a bottle of Sake and poured himself a drink.

* * *

Neji walked through the dense wilderness cautiously, using his Byakugan only when necessary to conserve his chakra reserves. The Hyuuga Clan Shinobi was clad in a black traveling cloak, a hood to hide his special and peculiar pale white eyes. After traveling north-east for about thirty minutes Neji came to a halt, closing his eyes and gathering chakra into his hands and eye sockets.

**"Byakugan!"**

Neji announced, veins appearing next to his eyes sockets as he opened his eye lids, his eyes becoming sharp as his 359 degree vision took control of all five of his senses, rotating his head constantly and effortlessly, his body used to it because of Gai sensei's intense physical training. Besides a few small animals Neji was the only thing producing chakra besides a few trees radiating with elemental energy. After a moment of inspection Neji found a faint trail of a familiar chakra... Then the realization suddenly hit him. It was Hinata's chakra! Neji immediately ran ahead, scanning with his bloodline ability for the closest entrance underground. Neji's intuitive venture became a huge success as he found a large ancient structure, walking inside with his kekei genkai still active and his body alert for any motion.

After about forty minutes of navigating through the maze toward the direction Neji had felt a faint trace of Hinata's chakra he found something really interesting with his Byakugan... The core of this ancient structure glowed a bright celestial white, similar to the elemental energy produced by the planet but much more brighter and pure... As Neji ventured further and further into the underground labyrinth the white light radiating from the core of this underground natural fortress so intense he had to deactivate his Byakugan just to barely see three feet in front of him without being blinded. Neji finally passed through the complex natural maze and emerged into a large rectangular chamber, the source of the intense bright light blinding the Hyuuga shinobi fully.

**"Hello Neji of the Hyuuga Clan... I've been expecting you..."**

A distant and serious voice said from the other side of the large chamber, the speaker only appearing as one human sized unrecognizable shadow from Neji's perspective.

"Who are you and how do you know my name!"

Neji asked cautiously, raising his Kunai in a defensive stance.

**"Lower your weapon boy, if it had been my intention to kill you I would have done so the moment you infiltrated this fortress."**

The shadowed figure said in a threatening yet casual tone of voice. Neji flinching at the split second of intense blood lust coming from this mysterious man before him.

"What business do you have with me?"

Neji replied, getting straight to the point.

**"I'm an agent of The Hidden Leaf, my name is of no importance, what is important is the offer I'm going to make..."**

The shadowed figure said in reply.

"I'm listening..."

Neji replied, half of him trusting this strangers words and the other half of him never lowering his guard.

**"I want you to become an agent of mine, an information collector if you will... And in exchange with my knowledge of seals I will remove that Caged Bird Cursed Seal the Hyuuga Clan's Main Branch is so proud of... Do we have an agreement?"**

The cloaked figure said, waiting for a reply from his guest from the Hyuuga Clan. Neji knew this stranger was telling the truth immediately because of his knowledge of the Hyuuga Clan's Secrets.

"If you can take this damn curse off of me I agree to your terms."

Neji replied without hesitation in any shape or form.

**"Alright now hold still... This is going to hurt like hell..."**

The cloaked figure said, performing a complex series of hand signs. The only signs of the technique were the room glowing a bright emerald textured burst of chakra and Neji's screams of agony.

* * *

Hinata lied in the bed prepared for her wide awake. In that moment where Hinata was reunited with Naruto she became so emotional that her confession of her feelings never happened, she became so desperate for his immediate attention she threw away the present momentary opportunity just to cling to him and cry her eyes out like a small and frightened child. Hinata was so ashamed of herself she couldn't help but tear up again, she felt her tears tonight were limitless. After a few moments of sobbing a knock sounded on her door, Hinata's heart pounding because she instinctively knew who it was. Before she could say anything the door to her quarters opened, Naruto standing in the doorway and closing the door behind him, a sliver of light beneath the door illuminating the room enough for just enough visibility to see.

"Hinata are you alright? I heard crying from in here so I came to check on you..."

Naruto said, sitting on her bed next to where she was lying down, her head tilted and facing the wall opposite of Naruto, her face shifting to a shade of crimson as her heart pounded.

"Whatever reasons you have for leaving the village are yours alone Hinata, I won't ask you for details that are your own business just know I'm glad you're safe and I'm here to protect you so you don't have any reason to cry any-"

Naruto attempted to say but was interrupted and caught off guard as Hinata tilted her body around and pressed her lips to his, locking him in an intoxicating and enchanting kiss full of so much passion, love, and sadness... After what felt like an eternity to Hinata and Naruto too I'm sure they parted their lips.

"I love you Naruto... That's why I couldn't bear to have you leave me again so I threw everything away and followed you here... Please don't hate me..."

Hinata said, wrapping her arms around Naruto and hugging him tightly, burying her face into his chest as her eyes began to tear up again. Hinata's eyes widened in surprise as Naruto lifter her head up delicately with his left hand and wiping her tears away with the index finger of his right hand before leaning in and kissing her again. Parting Naruto's lips from Hinata's almost immediately yet slowly.

"Like I said before Hinata-chan, there's nothing you could possibly do to make me hate you..."

Naruto said with a smile on his face that brightened up Hinata's entire reality, her face a bright red from the immediate implication of the suffix added to her name.

* * *

**A/N:** Well that was one lovely chapter, things moved along in the story and Naruto's relationship with Hinata has progressed. Lately I've been doing research on romantic relationships with multiple partners and in doing so I've decided to make this story a Naruto/Ino + Naruto/Hinata pairing to please fans of both of these wonderful female characters. The way I'm going to do it is Naruto having relationships with both Ino and Hinata and both of these women are already friends and consent to Naruto's relationship with the other girl instead of Ino and Hinata having a lesbian romantic relationship which was recommended but felt it would distract the readers and myself the writer from the important and complex plot developing. So I'm afraid if you're waiting on a NaruHinaIno threesome Lemon you're unfortunately out of luck. I worked extra hard on this chapter so some feedback would be greatly appreciated. **Review **if you care!

Peace! - DL555


	16. Ch 16: Genesis

************

****

**Daylight Ch. 16: Genesis  
**

_(Italics: Thoughts / Flashbacks / Dream sequence / Inner World._ Bold: Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Character's Speech. Underline: Time Skips.)

Three Months Later...

Three shadowed figures ran along the multiple shadows of the surrounding forest, the twilight acting as their only source of illumination as the three shadowed forms began to pick up speed, the soles of their feet glowing brightly with an unusually powerful form of chakra and as a result re-enforcing their movement beyond what even the trained eye could fully perceive. Suddenly all three shadowed forms came to a sudden halt, the village of Konoha in clear visibility right over the horizon.

"Alright we've all finally returned, I completed my training, Hinata-chan is under my protection. Mission accomplished. Neji are we on time to rendezvous with that ANBU squad you contacted?"

The shadowed form of who appeared to be Naruto asked the shadowed figure to his right resembling Neji Hyuuga.

"We're exactly on time, let me do another perimeter sweep."

Neji said as he quickly performed various, complex hand signs. Chakra flowing into Neji's eye sockets as his eyes snapped open. Neji's eyes resembling a shade of pearl white as they begin to strain to use the Byakugan's abilities.

"The ANBU squad is here, they should be here in less than a minute."

Neji replied, deactivating his Byakugan to conserve his chakra. Just as Neji predicted, not a minute later the ANBU squad appeared before them, the one appearing to be the leader of the squad approaching Naruto, Neji and Hinata. While this was all happening Hinata merely observed the situation, her Byakugan still active just in case.

"It's good to see you are all safe and uninjured, the Hyuuga Clan will be satisfied knowing their Heiress is returning to the village."

The ANBU squad leader said as he approached Naruto and his group, steadily getting closer and filling the distance between them.

"Stop where you are."

Naruto stated simply, his Kamigan active and overflowing with pure Hikari. Raw strength and determination reflected powerfully in Naruto's gaze. At this sudden demand the ANBU squad leader was taken aback, coming to a halt with a look of confusion written across his facial expression.

"What's wrong? Lord Hokage has ordered us to take you back to the village."

The ANBU squad leader asked, wondering what could possibly give Naruto a reason to distrust him.

"I have absolutely no doubt that Sarutobi ordered these men to escort us back to the village, you however are not a friend or even a fellow leaf shinobi. I don't know who you are but I know who you aren't, my ally."

Naruto stated, his gaze locked with his enemy in disguise. Without a response or even hesitation the enemy disguised as the squad leader appeared behind Naruto, stabbing him straight through the chest as a look of satisfaction filled his facial expression. Surprisingly the form of Naruto stabbed vanished without a trace, the man's smile of satisfaction vanishing from his face as a golden sword stabbed through his back and directly through his heart, the blade protruding out of the front of his chest. With a flick of Naruto's wrist the man's body fell to the ground, a pool of blood forming beneath corpse as the golden sword vanishing from Naruto's hand into dispersed light particles flowing through the air. Neji, Hinata and the ANBU squad watched Naruto speechless, half of the ANBU squad unable to process what just happened.

"How did you know he was an imposter? We're all highly trained shinobi and we couldn't tell him apart from the real captain..."

One of the ANBU members said to Naruto, still in shock and astonishment at what just happened as his other squad members checked on Neji, Hinata and recovered the enemy's body.

"Let's go."

Naruto replied, ignoring the ANBU member's question entirely as he walked right past him, closing his eyes in meditation as he walked toward the direction of the village.

* * *

It was still late into the night when Naruto, Neji, Hinata and the ANBU squad sent to escort them returned to the village. After stopping by the security station to verify their identities everybody split up and went their separate ways. Neji and Hinata went back to the Hyuuga Estate to inform Hinata's father of her safety, the ANBU squad went to give their report to Lord Hokage, and Naruto went home for some well needed rest. From completing Naruto's training with Itachi and the journey home he was exhausted. To sum it all up Naruto entered his apartment, closed and locked the door behind him, put down all of his bags and equipment, and passed out in his bed fully dressed.

* * *

Ino ran as fast as she could, her heart pounding in her chest as she gripped the traffic report she had just received in her right hand. He was back. What Ino wanted to do or intended to say she didn't know, she only knew one thing. Ino had to confront Naruto if even one last time. With one final turn she was face to face with Naruto's place, the sketchy looking apartment complex appearing more shady to Ino than usual. Then again it had been a while since Naruto left the village and there was nothing for Ino left in this part of the village, until now that is. Ino was about to knock but couldn't find the resolve to do it, insecurities and personal fears connected to this scenario playing tricks on her mind and creating unnecessary anxiety. Ino bit down on her lip as she turned around and ran back toward her home, a little blood trickling down the corner of her mouth.

* * *

The Next Day...

Naruto awoke suddenly to someone pounding on his door. Still in a daze Naruto got up and immediately opened his front door, coming face to face with Kakashi.

"Kakashi what the hell are you doing here? I just got here last night, don't tell me the old man has a mission for me already."

Naruto said, rubbing his eyes because he was still in the process of waking up and his body was still sore from the trip back here.

"It's Sasuke, he disappeared from the village a few hours before your arrival last night."

Kakashi said, a look of absolute seriousness reflected in his facial expression. In reaction to this news Naruto was somehow not the least bit surprised. Sasuke was a lot like Naruto but at the same time nothing like him at all, and if he had not found things in this village worth protecting Naruto himself would have left the village and never came back.

"Did Sarutobi send ANBU tracker squads after him?"

Naruto asked, feeling a strange chill in his spine regarding this entire scenario.

"Yes, they were able to figure out he's headed south but nobody can figure out what could motivate Sasuke to do such a thing..."

Kakashi replied, lost in thought at the very subject of his prized student.

"Someone must have told Sasuke about Madara Uchiha's existence. I'm guessing Sasuke intends to get Itachi's location from him in order to exact his revenge."

Naruto said aloud, that being the only logical explaination. At these words Kakashi's eyes shifted slightly in surprise.

"Naruto how do you know Itachi's name? And Madara Uchiha? I'm certain the First Hokage killed him."

Kakashi asked, not knowing what Naruto is talking about.

"Madara's can't be killed by something as insignificant as time and space, his jutsu is based around the fundamentals of manipulating that energy effortlessly. And I know Itachi because he was my sensei."

Naruto replied, catching Kakashi off guard by how well informed Naruto is and wondering what he meant by Itachi was his sensei.

"Come on Kakashi we're going to go see the old man, we're going after Sasuke."

Naruto said, snapping Kakashi out of his thoughts. A defiant and determined look in Naruto's gaze as he spoke those words.

* * *

Sasuke ran at a high velocity toward a leaf ANBU member, an emotionless look on his face as he effortlessly stabbed the ANBU member through the heart and with a flick of his wrist tossed the lifeless body to the ground. Without losing any velocity Sasuke slit the throats of the remaining two members in the ANBU squads and kept running toward the border of the Fire Country.

_I finally have a lead on Itachi, I'm not going to let something as insignificant as my ties with the leaf stop me now!_

The Uchiha Clan heir thought to himself, Sasuke's resolve burning in his eyes as he gathered chakra in the soles of his feet to reinforce his speed. Running over water, over hills and mountains effortlessly, Sasuke's resolve burning in his eyes as he avoided all obstacles in his path. After about an hour of traveling this way Sasuke arrived at the border to the Fire Country, the landscape containing thick forests, winding rivers and sharply carved, dark canyons.

**"It's about time you've arrived, Sasuke."**

A voice said in a dark, passionate tone from behind Sasuke. Sasuke turned around suddenly with impressive speed and reaction time, jumping away from the dark, cloaked figure who seemed to appear out of nowhere. Sasuke's gaze narrowing as he got into a defensive Taijutsu stance.

**"Get out of my way you pathetic pawn! Nothing will stop me from killing Itachi not even you!"**

Sasuke roared, performing a few hand signs and charging toward the cloak figure with what appeared to be a variation of the Chidori, replacing the element of lightning with fire. The result an intense ball of flame charged in Sasuke's left hand. In less than a second the battle was over. Sasuke could't even perceive what happened, he was so sure he had landed a direct hit on his opponent. Now Sasuke was on his knees, his chakra depleted and his body sore and exhausted. A Kunai to his throat.

****

"I am not one of them, don't be so hasty Sasuke I am the one you seek, I too am a survivor of the Uchiha Clan... My name is Madara Uchiha... I believe it's time you and I had a talk..."

* * *

Three Hours Later...

Naruto ran alongside Kakashi through the thick wilderness of the forest, Kakashi's Ninja Hounds hot on Sasuke's scent. After traveling for another twenty minutes Kakashi's Ninja Hounds came to an immediate halt.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop? I thought you said you were following his scent?"

Kakashi asked Pakkun, the eldest of his Ninja Hounds who speaks human.

"That's just the thing Kakashi, Sasuke's scent just vanishes from here, there's another scent with him but I don't recognize it.."

Pakkun replied, looking just as confused as Kakashi and Naruto.

"Come on we're going back... We're too late... Sasuke's gone..."

Naruto said suddenly, confusing both Kakashi and Pakkun with his reaction to the situation... As Naruto was walking away his Kamigan deactivated and his eyes shifted back to their original shade of cerulean.

* * *

**A/N:** That chapter took me a long while to write. I've been very busy in my life but i'm glad I didn't rush this chapter because it turned out so good, anyway as always **Review **If you care! Peace! - DL555


End file.
